Gary's HYPNOsis - a rewrite
by LukasAldiore
Summary: What happens when Gary mistakenly hypnotizes Ash and now suddenly wants to enslave him? Read up MicheLleXoo0o's original fanfic to get the gist of the story. Warning: Yaoi. Hypnosis. Mind Control. S&M. Pokemon. Palletshipping. If you don't like reading these kind of stuff, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I do not own Pokemon, nor its characters. I would want to, but I couldn't. Also, credit goes to MicheLleXoo0o for the plot of the story. I was saddened that you did not finish it so I took it upon myself to finish it, although in a different manner. Credit all goes to him/her for the everything.**

* * *

**Ash's POV**

It was late in the evening and I was heading back home after some training in Viridian Forest. I'm finally ready to face the Cinnabar Gym tomorrow and I can't wait to get my sixth badge.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great, Pikachu," I told the little mouse pokemon who was clinging by my shoulder.

"Pika!" he responded cheerfully.

I was already just outside Viridian Forest when I saw a familiar silhouette. It didn't take too long to consider my hunch when he called me with his annoying voice.

"Hey Ashy-boy!" Gary called out, sounding as annoying as ever.

Ugh. It's Gary. I want to ignore him because I'm already dead-tired from training so I just smiled as I went pass by him.

"Hey, Ashy-boy, where are you going?"

"I'm going home. I'm tired from training and I'm going to challenge the Cinnabar Gym tomorrow."

"What about a battle first?"

"No, Gary. I just told you I'm very tired."

"Guess, I can't help it. Losers know when they're faced with awesomeness anyway."

Somehow, that last statement of his ticked me off in a most aggravating way. I was certainly pissed off by it. I don't have time to satisfy Gary's ego but since I know I could easily beat him and make his ego explode on his face, I agreed to the match.

"Well, I guess you can't help but lose to me, huh?" he mockingly said. "Go Poliwrath!"

Ha! Big mistake, Gary!

"Pikachu, get in there!"

At once, the battle commenced.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu was covered in a bright light as he charged Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, wait for Pikachu to get near and use Mud-Slap!"

Damn! I didn't know his Poliwrath has Mud-Slap! Gary must've thought of this firsthand that's why he was so cocky to challenge me. He thought that I would get Pikachu the moment he called out his Poliwrath since Electric-types are effective against Water-types.

And as what I expected, when Pikachu got closer, Poliwrath drew up some mud from the ground and smothered Pikachu with it. The attack was very effective and Pikachu's accuracy fell.

"Now, Poliwrath! Use Dig!"

Shit! It has Dig too?!

"Pikachu! Try confusing Poliwrath using Double Team! Then after he emerges, use Quick Attack again!"

Pikachu followed and he used Double Team. Multiple Pikachus instantly sprang out of nowhere and when Poliwrath finally emerged, it attacked the wrong Pikachu.

"Use Quick Attack!"

"Poliwrath, use Hypnosis! Don't let that Pikachu get near you!" Gary shouted.

But his Poliwrath looked like it didn't know who to target. It looked back at Gary confused.

"I don't care! Just use it and make everything fall asleep!"

His Poliwrath then used Hypnosis and his belly began to swirl. My Pikachu instantly stopped as he saw Poliwrath's belly.

"Pikachu, wake up!"

I started to rush towards Pikachu but then I tripped. When I looked up, I was in front of Poliwrath. And then I saw he's belly. Was it always that mesmerizing? There's something about his belly. Something hypnotic about it... There was nothing I can do. All I can do was to look at Poliwrath's belly as it twirled round and round... round and round...

**Gary's POV**

"Hey Ash! What's happened to you?" I asked him as he was just there on the ground staring blankly at Poliwrath's belly.

"What's the matter Ashy-boy?" I yelled at him but he looks completely blank.

I came up to see what he was staring at until I saw it. He kept on staring at Poliwrath's belly as if he was hypnotized or something. Even his Pikachu is just staring mindlessly at Poliwrath's belly.

"What the hell, Poliwrath? What did you do?" I angrily shouted at the Pokemon. "Poliwrath, return!"

I recalled Poliwrath and hurriedly went to Ash.

"Hey Ash! Get a hold of yourself!" I shouted as I shook him. I can see his eyes slowly regaining focus when a brilliant realization dawned on me.

Hey. I got this loser by the balls. There's no way I would let this kind of thing to pass up!

I immediately called out Poliwrath again.

**Ash's POV**

Woah, what happened? It's as if I was hit by a charging Rhyhorn. I feel kind of dizzy and I can hear all sorts of things coming out of nowhere. Who's that in front of me? Gary? Then I saw a bright red light that materialized into a Pokemon... Poliwrath?

"Poliwrath! Use Hypnosis! Now!" I heard Gary say.

I don't know why but after that, I was suddenly forced to look at Poliwrath's belly. That big, round, swirling belly...

**Gary's POV**

I looked at Ash and I saw his eyes glaze over again. I observed him a little bit more until it finally sank in to me that he was indeed hypnotized. Now, I was thinking of all sorts of ways to torment this loser. I mean, that's the way it should be, right? This loser is by far not better than me in any way. This should be the setting all the way through. Still, I had to be cautious. I don't know anything about this stuff.

"Poliwrath, can you make Ash listen to my orders even if you're not around or you're inside your pokeball?" I asked specifically.

"Poliwrath!" he nodded.

"Then do that," I said.

At once, a bright light flashed from Poliwrath's belly and it hit not only Ash but his Pikachu as well, who was still under the hypnosis earlier.

"Alright, Poliwrath. That will do. Rest for now," I said and recalled Poliwrath to his pokeball.

So now, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu are now mine to command. I couldn't care less about his Pikachu though so I just sent it back to my house. Now, onto Ash...

"Stand up, Ash," I ordered.

Ash stood up at once.

"So, Ash, you will obey all of my commands?" I asked.

"Yes, sir," he flatly replied.

"Anything at all?" I ensured.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Hm. I have to test this out if this really works first. I have to think of something that Ash wouldn't absolutely do in front of me.

"Okay, slave," I said, "Stick your face in that mud puddle and roll on the ground."

Immediately, he did as he was told. He literally fell face first on the mud puddle and then rolled on the ground. Inside, I was laughing hysterically that I got teary-eyed.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked, still doubting.

He looked at me very confused. Not in a hypnotized way, but like when someone was to give them something and took it away.

"What do you mean, sir?" he asked.

"Why are you doing that? Rolling on the ground with mud all over your face?" I asked.

"Because you ordered me to, sir," he said, still with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why do you follow my orders?" I asked him again.

"Because it makes me happy to obey you, sir. I belong to you."

"So if I told you to admit that I'm the best Pokemon Trainer of all time, you would?"

"Yes, sir."

"And if I told you to admit that you're the weakest Pokemon Trainer Pallet Town had ever seen, and that you wish you could be even half as good a trainer as me, you would?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, that's not what I want you to do. I want you to tell me how you really feel about me, what you think about me. That's what I want you to do, slave."

"Yes, sir."

He stopped what he was doing earlier and stood up.

"You're the best Pokemon Trainer that I've ever met, sir. I'm nothing compared to you. I always look up to you and admire your strength and your intelligence. I admit that I've been jealous to you all this time and match it with all the things I do but it still pales in comparison to you. Everything about you is so great, so powerful... I've always tried to hide it but now I admit it. You are superior to me in every way. You are very intelligent, very strong, very popular, and very handsome, sir."

What the hell? He called me handsome. What a freak!

"You think I'm handsome, Ash, huh?"

"Do you want me to, sir?"

"Yes, Ash. I want you to think of me as the most handsome man you have, and will meet."

"Then I will, sir."

"Tell me how handsome I am, Ash."

"You're the most handsome man that I have and will ever meet, sir. No one is more handsome than you are."

"That wasn't very convincing enough," I told him. "Show me how handsome you think I am."

I watched Ash as he walked in front of me. He then fell down to his knees and curled to a ball in front of my feet, without even making any body contact.

"I am nothing compared to you, sir. No one is compared to you. I would want to stay here forever, curled down in front of your feet, like the dog, like the weakling, like the inferior that I am. I want to bask in your greatness, your beautiful brown hair, your smooth skin, your wonderful physique, your angelic face, all while I'm down here, where I rightfully belong in worship of a god," he said in his monotonous voice, though I can sense a hint of lust on it.

**Narrator's POV**

"Woah. What the heck did I do to this kid? He's really under my complete control!" Gary thought as he looked at Ash.

"Still, I have no regrets," he said to himself. "This is the way it should be. I was the better trainer than him anyway, the more handsome, and everything. I am better than him. He should definitely just stay like that, like the mutt, like the slave, like the inferior that he is. I don't care about torturing him, but still..."

Gary still has a shred of guilt that he feels towards what he's doing to Ash. Then, a brilliant idea came to mind. He called up Poliwrath once more.

"Poliwrath, listen to me carefully."

"Poliwrath," the Pokemon said.

"I want you to use Hypnosis on me. I want you to order me to not feel any guilt while torturing Ash. I want you to make me to enjoy torturing him. Make me want to see him being like the slave, like the inferior that he is. And after that, I want you to make me forget of what I ordered you to do. I don't want any regrets later on. And no gimmicks, just that. After, make me put you back into your pokeball," he instructed.

"Poliwrath," the Pokemon nodded.

At once, Poliwrath used Hypnosis on Gary. Gary's eyes glazed over and Poliwrath started issuing the commands he was told to do. After that, he recalled Poliwrath. He then looked back at Ash like nothing happened.

**Gary's POV**

Damn. I still can't believe that Ash is under my control. However, it's getting pretty late and I'm getting pretty tired as well. Still, I could torture him a little more just before I send him back home.

"Do you want to please me, Ash, physically?" I asked him.

For the first time in twenty minutes, his expression changed. His eyes glistened with excitement and a huge smile can be seen across his face – like every holiday had come at once.

"Yes, sir! Yes, sir!" he happily exclaimed.

"Well, you can't," I said cruelly. I saw his face and it immediately went sour. "You're not worthy of even touching me. And that's going to upset you all night. You will not be able to sleep because you feel so stupid of even thinking that I am going to let you lay a finger on me and to even think that you're even worthy of it. It will take you hours before you can even sleep. Maybe tomorrow, just maybe."

"Yes, sir," he said, his face still deflated.

"And I want you to forget any of this has ever happened when you wake up, I mean, after you've been tormented all night. And I want you to cancel any appointments you have for tomorrow and come back here, at this same spot, at exactly noon. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you touch the bottom of my shoe. Now, tell me that you'd like it if I spit on you because you deserve it, slave."

"I'd like it if you spit on me sir because I deserve it. I deserve to be spit on for being a weakling and a loser."

"Well, I'm not going to. Go home loser!" I said, internally laughing as I saw his face crack once more.

"Yes, sir..." he said, walking away deflated.

I watched him go first, and then went home to go to sleep. Man, it was good to be in control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ash's POV**

I woke up feeling groggy. I had trouble sleeping last night. I don't know why though. I looked at my clock and it's almost noon. I sat out and got out of bed, gone through my daily morning routines, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast. Then I remembered, Mom definitely told me to go to the grocery store last night when I got home. Putting on my hat, I went out the door.

I walked through town, passing by the grocery store and into Viridian Forest. Well, I could do the groceries later anyway. Right now, I still have to train so I can beat Cinnabar Gym. I'm supposed to go there today but it seems like now's not the right time. I could still use a little more training before I go there and the perfect place to train is in Viridian Forest.

**Gary's POV**

Where the hell is he? I told him to come by at noon. This thing had better not worn off!

Then I heard a rustling at the nearby bushes.

**Ash's POV**

I found a good spot, the spot I was in last night and sat by a stump. I was thinking what Pokemon should I train to use on the gym battle when from out of nowhere, Gary suddenly appeared.

"Nice of you to show up," he said.

Huh? Why the heck is he here? I have no time for this. I have to train.

"Go away, Gary. I'm here to train for my gym battle tomorrow. I don't want you messing me up," I told him.

"I don't think you'd like that, Ashy-boy," he said grinning. "I think you'd like me to stay here. You want me here. Now come bow at my feet, slave."

I looked at him confused. What the hell is this guy talking about?

"Just get the hell out of here, Gary," I shooed him off.

Knowing Gary, I know that he wouldn't leave. So instead, I was the one who walked off. I was about to leave the spot when Gary suddenly stomped his feet. He stomped it so hard that I can't help but look back.

"Don't turn your back on me you fucking slave! Get back here and serve me! And don't ever fucking backtalk to me again!" he commanded.

What the hell is he talking about? I felt so infuriated that I was about to punch him and then suddenly, I got very dizzy. Everything seemed to slow and get darker. And then it dawned on me. Gary is standing in front of me. I had never wanted anything so badly in my life. His words were just so powerful... so powerful that all I wanted to do is to obey him. I want to kneel before him and be his slave to command. And that, I did.

I walked over to him slowly and when I finally felt his strong aura, I couldn't help but kneel down and bow at his feet. I was definitely awestruck.

**Gary's POV**

Ash finally bowed down to me. What the hell is with him? Did the effects of the hypnosis become weaker? I guess he still hadn't realized that I am his master. That should be it. I should train him so he will never talk back to me again.

"How dare you talk back to me like that slave?" I said as I kicked him.

He whimpered but he did not move. "I am terribly sorry, sir. I didn't know what came over me. Please forgive me and punish me for being such an insolent and stupid slave."

"Okay then, slave. I want you to strip. Strip so you can feel the humiliation on your body. And why the heck are you even wearing clothes in the first place? In my presence, you should always be naked. Only people wear clothes. You are nothing more than a slave, you do not deserve to wear anything," I scolded him.

"Yes, sir," he said.

"And stop calling me sir. I am the greatest Pokemon Master of all time; I want you to call me master. Got it, slave?"

"Yes, master."

Ash then started to strip himself. He removed first his hat, and then his jacket and shirt, next his pants, exposing his boxers but after that he stopped.

"What the hell are you stopping for, slave? I said remove all of it!"

Ash did not move for a moment and looked hesitant. But after a few seconds, he gave in.

"Yes, master."

He then proceeded and removed his boxers, revealing his five inch dick dangling. I laughed as I looked at him.

"Look at that! What is that thing hanging between your legs! It's so small! Hahaha!"

After my hearty laugh, I then sat on a stump so I could think of other things to further torture and humiliate him.

**Ash's POV**

I can't believe that Master Gary is seeing my penis. I feel so ashamed that he can see my inferiorities. Still, I have to make up from what I've done earlier. Back talking against master is definitely wrong. I didn't know what came over me earlier though that I had to shout at him like that. This is just what I deserve.

I was pondering over my behaviour earlier when master finally gave me an order.

"Okay slave. I came all the way here just to see you. I'm very tired and I need a massage."

"Yes, sir!" I exclaimed loudly.

I finally got to touch Gary Oak! I hurriedly ran behind him, eager to touch his thick back muscles when he stopped me.

"No, not there slave," he said as he moved, sat back on a log and rested his feet at the stump. "Here."

"Yes, sir," I said, panting from excitement.

I approached the tree stump slowly, thinking if this was just a dream. But it wasn't. It was all too real. I reached my hand into one of his boots and waited if I would wake up. But I didn't. This is real. My stomach squirmed just thinking of this thing happening.

I pulled the boots off slowly, relishing the feeling, and feeling the warm air flow out of it. I got a quick whiff of the interior and lost it – it was like my first shot of heroin. I pushed the boot against my nose and inhaled deeply, taking in my master's musky, manly, hot, sweaty, addictive smell over and over again. It was so hot and thick... and powerful.

It feels so right doing this – being a slave, enjoying my masters thick and musky aroma even it was just his shoes. I inhaled it until there was no trace of the smell left. I then turned back my attention once more to his feet.

His feet were covered in black socks and they were just so... big. I can feel my saliva oozing out of my mouth with just the idea of touching it. But when I was about to reach out and grab one, he suddenly stopped me.

"Not yet slave," he said. "Thank me for allowing you this opportunity first. And every time I order you to do something, you must thank me for it, you got that, slave?"

I bowed down once again in front of him. How stupid was it of me to even forget doing that? Good thing my master is very considerate.

"Yes, master. Thank you for allowing me to worship you and be of service to you like the slave I am."

"Good dog. Now, get back to work," he ordered, wiggling his feet.

I slowly wrapped around my hand at one of his sock and I instantly felt precum ooze out from my dick. I do not mind though since master is the one seeing me.

His socks were a little damp, probably due to the sweat. His sock was tinged with the musky, sweaty, manly scent that marked him as my master. I pushed my nose into it and I can feel my dick about to burst just from the smell. I felt the outline of his feet, the soft fibres rubbing against my hand. Finally, I pulled off his socks.

No Christmas present or any other could compare.

His feet were even bigger up close and the smell was even stronger... and powerful. I started rubbing the tope sole of one of his foot, feeling his warm skin against my fingers. I heard him groan with pleasure as I rubbed more and more – his pleasure only fuelled my fire. The happier he was, the happier I was. I have to step it up a notch. Leaning in, I opened my mouth and closed it around his big toe.

If the smell was heroin, the taste was oxygen.

His feet tasted salty, musky, yet sweet. It was very pleasurable to the taste that I can get addicted just from licking it. I continued to rub his feet while massaging his toe with my tongue. As I continued, I took in more – now all of his toes are inside my mouth. I heard him groan even louder with pleasure the more my tongue caressed his soft foot. I continued on, now rubbing both of his foot while my mouth changed from left foot to the right, still focusing on massaging and cleaning my master's toes.

I kept sucking and rubbing down both his feet, loving every second of the pleasure I was giving him. I could've gone forever just like this, just even licking his feet was enough to satisfy my hunger. But after what seemed way too short of a time, he pulled away.

"Good work, slave," he praised, sighing from my massage. "Now fall asleep until I call you out again. I need to figure out what to do with you first."

I felt my body instantly hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gary's POV**

After that massage, I ordered Ash to sleep. I have to think about what other things I can make him do. As I was thinking, I observed his naked body.

What a wimp. His body is so small that it looks like it can fall apart any second.

I jogged through the woods, still thinking of what to do. Then I suddenly remembered what happened earlier. Why did that loser talk back to me like that? I have to make sure that I am still in control. I called out my Poliwrath.

"Poliwrath, can the effects of the hypnosis wear out?" I asked him.

The pokemon nodded.

"How long will it be before the effects last?"

Poliwrath showed four fingers. That must mean that I still got three days left before the effect of the hypnosis expires.

"Can I use it again on him?"

I was awaiting a good answer but Poliwrath shook his head.

"No, huh? Well, that's all I need to know. You can take a rest now," I said as I recalled him to his pokeball.

So now, the effect of the hypnosis is starting to wear out. That's why he talked back like that. Then that must mean I must further assert myself. I must make him realize that I am his master and he is my slave. I must make him realize that he is inferior and that the only way to redeem himself is to serve me. There is no way I am letting Ash go. But what could I do?

Then, an idea struck me. I still have three days to do it. I must condition his mind to accept the fact that he only lives to serve me. Yeah, that's about right.

I then jogged back to the spot where I left Ash. He was still there, lifeless, limp, and still naked. I called him out.

"Get back up, slave."

His eyes opened instantly and he quickly stood up at attention.

"Yes, master?" he asked.

I then went back to the log I was resting at earlier and took a wash cloth from my bag.

"Slave, I'm all sweaty from my jog earlier," I said while holding up the wash cloth. "Take care of it."

"Yes, master," he said.

He then rushed to my side. This would be good.

"Thank you for this opportunity master. Thank you for letting me serve you and worship you like the slave I am," I said as I bowed before him.

**Ash's POV**

I then quickly rushed to his side and had a quick look at his feet. As tempted as I was to get back on those, I know he wanted something else. I then got over him and looked at his sweaty body. I knew then what I had to do. Completely controlled by the strong scent of my master's sweat, I hurriedly undid the buttons of his shirt. I can feel excitement as I carefully unbuttoned it one after the other. Finally, I took his shirt off and what I saw was his toned, yet somewhat doughty chest. I felt blood surge through to the tip of my penis just seeing my master's bare chest. I ran my hands over the tiny lines of my master's abdomen, feeling the firm muscle under his tanned skin, reaching and exploring every crevice of my master's chest.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I heard him ask, "Get to work!"

I took the cloth he was holding earlier and rubbed it against his soft yet firm skin. I can feel the grooves of his thick abs as I rubbed the cloth up and down his chest. Then, I got another quick whiff of his scent. I remembered how it felt good to work on his feet, to taste them – when another overpowering compulsion took control of me.

I leaned my head down and put the cloth aside and licked the shallow grooves of his abs. The second I did, the intoxicating layer of sweat hit my tongue and it only fuelled my fire. I cleaned his whole abdominal area using my tongue, slurping away at my master's chest, hearing him moan even louder as I reached his nipples. I want to suck on it but then as I moved up his chest slowly, drinking in every moment of my servitude with undiluted pleasure, I got a blast of that sweet sweaty smell again coming from his body. Like the obedient dog that I was, I followed the scent and finally I found it.

I burrowed my nose into my master's pit garden. I brushed my nose at his lightly shaved pit hair, taking in scent of that forest of musky, sweaty, pit hair. I stuck my tongue into it and I heard him moan louder than before. The taste of his sweet pit hair filled my mouth as I cleaned it with my tongue, sucking up every last drop of sweat it had until it had no more. I was feeling immense pleasure with just the thought of him being satisfied with what I am doing but then he sat up again. I stopped as I waited for further instructions from my master.

**Gary's POV**

That massage was great but I wasn't done with him yet. I sat back up and buttoned up my shirt.

"Good, slave. Enough massaging. Now, there's something I want you to do..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Gary's POV**

He looked like a hungry dog as he looked up to me, awaiting my orders.

"Now slave," I said, looking down on him with a grin on my face. "Do you want to serve me more?"

"Yes, sir! Yes, sir!" he ecstatically replied.

"But before you do that, I want you to listen to me carefully," I told him. "From now on, you will be my complete and obedient slave. I will train you to be one, to be of full service to me and only me. Everything I want, you will do. Would you want that, slave?"

His eyes gleamed with happiness as he knelt in front of me with pure joy.

"Yes master! I would like that very much! I want to be of complete service to you. I would like to be the perfect slave for you. I would like to worship you and be useful to you for the rest of my life!" he said as I saw his dick stand up the moment he answered. If he even had a tail, I bet it would be wagging like crazy! What a freak!

"And because I am such a generous master, I am going to even give you a new home. How does that sound?" I haughtily said.

If he was already that excited earlier, nothing can compare to what he looks like now. It's as if he can cry at anytime just from pure joy. This kid is totally under my control.

"Yes, master! I am so happy that I have you as my master!"

"Then, before I do that, I want you to surrender yourself to me. Swear that you will forever serve me and I might just do all those things I told you earlier."

**Ash's POV**

Is this all for real? Is Gary really going to accept me as his slave? An inferior such as me, who has nothing to boast, is going to be the slave of the greatest Pokemon master of all time, Gary Oak? I couldn't believe it myself.

I slowly walked towards him. I still can't believe it is real. But as I was about to bow before him, a tiny voice inside my mind is shouting not to accept it.

"Don't listen to him! Stop obeying him!" it keeps on telling me.

But I have no reason to listen to it. I mean, it's Gary Oak for heaven's sake! He is the best Pokemon master in the world! It would be an honour to serve a man as great as him. It would be tantamount to blasphemy if I do not worship him. But still, this little voice kept on shouting.

"He's controlling you! Don't be a fool! Don't listen to him!"

It was then that some of my memories started leaking in.

I hated Gary. He humiliated me a couple of times and always teased me. And yet why was I following him? This boy who always teased me, this boy who's... very handsome, and charismatic. Wait, what am I saying? Handsome? Charismatic? Well, he is pretty popular. He has his own fan club for crying out loud. Is that the reason why I want to follow him? To obey him?

I looked at Gary and once again saw his angelic face, that silky brown hair... those determined eyes... maybe this is why I want to follow him... No. It can't be. Why the heck would I follow him?

As my thoughts were conflicting, Gary spoke.

"Well, slave? I'm waiting. And you very well know that I don't like to wait for anything. Now come here like the inferior little dog that you are and swear your loyalty to me."

It hit me very hard. His words were so strong... and powerful. That has to be it. He is Gary after all. Gary must be obeyed. Gary must be pleased. All shreds of doubt left me the moment he spoke those words. I want it. I want him to command me, to control me. I wanted to obey him. It just feels so right to obey him.

Then, I slowly walked towards him and fell down on my knees, not even looking at his face anymore. I don't even deserve to look at his comely face after even doubting to serve him.

**Gary's POV**

After a short period, he finally bowed down to my feet once more, curled up like a little ball, not minding that he is bare back and his ass is sticking out. This kid must want me more than I thought he would. But why is that he's taking more time to obey my commands? I must do something about this fast.

"I surrender myself to you, master, body and soul. I pledge that I will forever worship you and put you on top of a pedestal. You are the greatest master a slave could ask for. You are strong, intelligent, and handsome. No one could compare to you. And I would like to be your slave for all eternity. I would like to please you in every way I could. You are a god amongst men and I feel so blessed just being here, in front of you. I will aspire to be the perfect slave for you, master. I will obey everything you say without question. Please accept me, a weakling, a loser, and an inferior human who doesn't even deserve to be here right now in your presence to be your slave for the rest of your life," he said without stopping.

Woah. This kid is really into it now. He just fucking told me that I was his god!

"That is perfect, slave," I said as I told him in praise. "However, you won't be my complete slave. Not yet. You have to prove it to me first. Everything I say from now on will be like a bible to you. Everything I do to you, you will enjoy. Everything I make you eat, you will find sumptuous. Every pain I inflict upon you, you will feel only pleasure. You have three days, starting tonight, to prove that to me. If your body gives up, then I will abandon you and look for someone else. But if you do pass, then I will give you a gift. After you receive this gift, you will obey me and be completely under my control one hundred percent. You will serve me until only I tell you to stop and you will never go back to the way you were. Is that understood, slave?"

"Yes, master," he said compliantly, still curled down at my feet.

"Good, slave. Now, before I take you to your new home, call up your mom and tell her that you'll be continuing on your journey and you won't be back home any time soon. After that, just abandon all your things and follow me."

"Yes, master."

He then stood up and got out his Pokegear from his bag and called up his mom. He told her that he was going to Cinnabar tomorrow so he could continue on his Pokemon journey. After that, he put his Pokegear back into his bag and walked up to me.

"Are you ready, slave?" I asked.

"Yes, master," he said obediently. He then bowed down once more and showed gratitude. "Thank you master, for giving me this opportunity and for letting me worship you and serve you like the slave that I am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gary's POV**

I picked up his bag and walked towards deep into the forest, with Ash following me completely, naked and all. Gramps used to have a shack deep in the forest. It used to be his old Pokemon Research Center when he was studying all the Pokemon in the forest. But now that he finished his research, he abandoned it and just gave me the keys. It would be a nice place to rest, he told me. And a nice place it was. It is the perfect place to further enslave Ash and make him my complete and obedient slave.

**Ash's POV**

I followed suit as soon as my master started walking. Every step I take, I fear of waking up, but thank god I didn't. This blissful feeling of finally being to serve my master is the best feeling ever. I feel so excited that my hard-on just won't expire. I feel so happy that I made this decision. And I feel so blessed that I can prove to my master just how much I am willing to be of service to him.

It wasn't for long when Master Gary suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"What the heck are you doing?" he asked me.

"I don't know what you mean, master. Have I done something wrong?" I asked, confused.

My body is quivering not because I was cold, I mean, I am naked after all, and it was already in the evening, but in fear because Master Gary looked angry at me. Is this it? Have I failed him? I was so fearful of what he would say until he finally spoke.

"You are a slave. You are not worthy of even using your feet to walk. Get down on all fours and walk like the slave dog that you are. I am going to let this one slide but there must be a punishment for you to learn from your mistake. You are now forbidden to look at me, to even look at my boots, until I say so. The next time I saw you do anything what slaves aren't supposed to do, I am going to impose harsher punishments upon you," he threatened.

"Yes, master..." I said sadly. Not being able to look at my master is very painful but I have to obey him. I hurriedly went on all fours and followed him as he started walking again.

That was a very huge blunder on my part. A slave like me, even walking like my master? That is preposterous. How could I even make such a simple mistake? Good thing that my master is very kind and patient and he forgave me. Though it is very disheartening that I am forbidden to look at my master, still I am thankful for he is now teaching me well, for even having the patience of lecturing me and giving me a new home. This is truly the best decision I have made in my entire life, to be a slave for a kind and strong master.

After we walked for several more minutes, I felt that Master Gary is getting tired of walking. Taking the initiative, I walked past him and spoke.

"Master," I called up to him but still looking down, "I could feel that you are getting tired of walking. Perhaps, master, if you ride my back, then I can be of full service and use to you?"

Master Gary was silent for a while. Have I done something wrong again? Have I gone too far to even speak to him? My master's pleasure is my pleasure. If he isn't pleased with me, I don't know what to do. After a short while, he finally spoke.

"Okay, slave. I will ride your back. I am getting pretty tired. You better make sure it's a comfortable ride. If it is, I'm going to take my punishment back. But if it wasn't, then I won't let you speak to me like that again," he warned.

"Yes, master," I replied. I then bowed down again at his feet. "Thank you for this opportunity for letting me worship you and serve you like the slave I am." I was so happy that he even considered my offer.

I then sprang back up and awaited my master to ride me and when he did, it was pure bliss. My master's soft but firm butt is brushing against my back as I continued to walk that I almost came. I can also feel his bulge that was resting on my back that even the thought of it could make me faint. I was enjoying every minute of what I was doing right now that I feel I'm in heaven. I feel like a proud horse with a king riding me.

We continued to walk with my master sometimes kicking my gut to tell me to speed up or slow down. Sometimes too, he would pinch my ears to tell me whether to go left or right. Just the feeling of him touching me is really great and I feel so blessed.

After about an hour of coursing through the forest, we finally arrived at our destination.

"We're here," he said.

I looked up as Master Gary alighted from my back and saw my new home, my home which I will share with Master Gary. It was all white and it looked like a Pokemon Center if you just put up the signs. The whole place rests on an open patch of field inside the forest and moonlight is clearly striking it, like giving it a gift from heaven sort of feel.

"Okay slave. It wasn't as fairly comfortable as I thought it would be but you did well. You are now permitted to look at me again," he told me.

I was elated. At once, I looked at my master's angelic face as he looked at the abandoned shack. I was so happy to see my master's face again. The way the moonlight struck his face was very dramatic and powerful that I just came. That's right. All the hardships I've gone through just to carry my master to here all went away as the white fluid escaped my penis. It was such a blissful moment until my master looked at me. Then, I completely lost it.

**Gary's POV**

What the fuck is this loser doing? Is that cum? Is he cumming? What the hell? Just looking at my face made him cum that much?

"Hey slave, what do you think you're doing cumming without my permission?" I asked him.

He clearly went from happiness to despair. His face was fucking priceless.

"I-I'm sorry, master. I did not mean to..."

"I see that you need a lot more training than I thought you would. From now one, you are forbidden to cum, to piss, or to take a shit without my permission. And to add to that, for disobeying me again for the second time, you must lick off that cum that you just shot from the ground. This is a very special place for me and I don't want your slave excrement trashing it."

"Yes, master," he said.

He then proceeded to lick his cum from the ground. I can't believe he's even doing it. He's licking his own cum from the ground, grass and dirt and all! What a fucking loser. I bet he did that on purpose just to experience it.

"After you're done with that, follow me inside the shack, you got that slave?"

He simply nodded as he was busy fulfilling my previous command.

I then went to the shack, took the keys from my bag, and opened the door.

Wow. It was very spacious inside, and clean as well. It's like the house has been prepped. I checked the fridge out and there was definitely food in there. Not spoilt but fresh ones. I went upstairs to see that there is only one large bedroom and a toilet. Well, it's enough for this place, anyways. When I went down, Ash was already in front of the door waiting for me.

"You can come in, slave," I told him.

He entered the shack, still on all fours. I let him explore the place first as I began to cook some food. Being Ash's complete overlord is making me hungry. As I finished cooking, I saw Ash who was at my feet, looking at me as if expecting something.

"Are you hungry, slave?"

"Yes, master."

"Well, you can't eat until I finish eating. Just sit there on the floor until I call you out."

"Yes, master."

After I finished eating, which I did with length, like about one and a half hour or so, I finally decided to let Ash eat. He can't be my slave after all if he's running on an empty stomach. But what he expected to be a meal turned out different. I walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the blender. I then put the steak I cooked earlier and ground it up. I then took a bowl from one of the cabinets and placed it in on the floor in front of him.

"Here you go slave, eat up," I told him as I poured the ground steak on his bowl.

He was about to dig in when I stopped him.

"Wait, your dish isn't done yet," I said.

I unzipped my pants and told him to look away.

"Don't look here, slave. You are not worthy yet to look at my dick."

"Yes, master," he said as he turned the other way.

I then unloaded my seven inch dick and began to jack off. After a minute or two, I finally came and I sprayed my cum all over his food. I then zipped my pants back up and called him.

"Okay, slave, you can eat up now," I said grinning as I watched him eat his cum-soaked food.

**Ash's POV**

Is this for real? I looked at the food that Master Gary has given to me and beyond the ground steak, what I saw was a thick, white, syrupy stuff that is poured on top of my food. Is this what I think it is? Is this Gary Oak's cum? I couldn't believe it but it was the real deal alright. I then bowed to my master and thanked him for the feast. After that, I leaned my head downward and licked a small portion of the meal.

Its taste was divine.

I couldn't think of any other way to put it. My master's own cooked food sprayed over with his cum – I can't believe I was eating such a heavenly feast. I gobbled up the whole dish and savoured every bit of it. It was very delicious. I looked at my master and noticed that he was smiling as he watched me eating. That angelic smile. I could almost die right now.

As I continued to enjoy this feast given to me by master, he leaned in and took my face. He grabbed me by my chin and forced his index finger into my mouth, then after, the thumb. He then pulled my tongue out with the food still inside my mouth. My master is so considerate that he even didn't bother to order me and instead took it upon himself to see if I was eating properly. I'm so blessed to have a concerned master. It was shameful of me though since I didn't know that my master wanted to see it and I even wasted his precious time. It was so stupid of me.

"Hm. Good job, slave," he said as he looked at the shameful hole that is my mouth. "Be sure to savour the taste of the food, especially the 'seasoning.'"

"Yeh, Mahter," I said with my tongue still being held by him. His soft yet salty fingers only added to the food's already divine taste as he finally withdrew his fingers and let me continue to eat.

Even if he didn't told me, I would savour the food he has given to me. It came from Gary Oak after all.

After licking the bowl clean, and licking the food from the floor that spilled over while I was eating, Master Gary stood up and went to the living room. After a while, he called me to come to the living room and I rushed over.

When I came to the living room, he was holding several candle sticks as he waited in the sofa. I rushed to his side.

"Lie down the table, slave," he said.

"Yes, Master."

I climbed up the table and lay down, eagle-spread, exposing my shameful penis to my master once more.

"The lights are out slave and I can't fix it 'til morning. Gramps said that Ghost Pokemon frequent this place and it can only be scared away by the light. Since I can't find anything where I can place the candles properly, I thought of a brilliant idea. Now, would you like it if you were to be my human candle stand?" he asked me.

"Yes, master!" I said in excitement. I can't believe it myself that I can be of this much use to my master. Imagine me, a human candle stand to defer against Ghost Pokemon – my master is truly a genius. "Thank you, master, for giving me this opportunity to worship you and serve you like the slave I am."

After my thanks, Master Gary lit up one of the candles.

"Now, stay completely still and don't move a muscle," he said. And that I did.

He poured wax first on my chest, specifically on my left nipple first. The pain is so pleasurable. It's as if what Master Gary told me earlier, that every pain he dealt, it will turn into pleasure. I was basically holding back my moans as master continued to pour more wax in. After, he finally placed the candle on my left nipple.

"Okay, on to the next," he gleefully said.

He then poured wax on my right nipple, then after, he placed the candle there. He then placed the next one on my forehead. The next ones, he put it on both my palms. Then after, my navel. Then, my knees were next. Then, he placed the next ones just between both my feet's toes, even getting a rubber band just to fix the candle so it wouldn't fall off.

"Okay, now for the finishing touches. Open your mouth."

I opened my mouth and he inserted the candle into it.

"Now close your mouth and hold that candle in."

I did as I was told and I closed my mouth, clenching the candle stick with my teeth. He then lit up the candle and when the wax started to drip from my, lips, I couldn't help but get hard again. I can feel the candle wax as it singed my lips and it was hot as the burning passion I have to serve my master. It was immensely pleasurable that I can't help but get hard again.

"Yes, just like that."

I looked at him and noticed that he was now in front of my erect penis. He was looking at it so closely I could almost faint. I was already drowning in pleasure from the candle wax burning my body when he suddenly took my penis, tied two sticks beside it, and now started to light up a candle.

"And now for the topper. Maintain that hard-on slave, unless you want to burn alive. Do not move any muscle."

From his words, I can feel my body contracting as my muscles tightened up like they can't be moved anymore. He then started to pour droplets of wax in my uncut penis' head. I swear, it was the most blissful feeling I've ever had. I was like floating on the clouds as each drop touched my penis' head. Finally collecting enough wax, master put the candle on top of it.

"And voila," he said, very proud of himself. I am also very proud of what he did.

I looked at it and I saw my erect penis with a candle on top it. Being useful to master such as this, this is the ultimate pleasure. I hope I did well this time and I hope I have pleased Master Gary.

"Now slave," he continued, "Do not move a muscle and stay that way until I tell you to. You will sleep in that position and you cannot move unless I tell you too, you got it?"

I blinked in confirmation.

"Okay then, slave. Goodnight. Sleep for now until I tell you to wake up."

My mind ultimately went blank.

**Gary's POV**

After I put Ash to sleep, I immediately went outside and looked for a Pokemon, specifically, a ghost type. I was wandering through the forest together with my Umbreon when we came across a Haunter. I immediately stepped in and battled the Haunter.

"Go Umbreon! Use Mean Look!"

The Haunter froze into place and now can't escape. The poor Haunter can't attack since Ghost-type attacks can't affect Dark-types.

"Now, Umbreon! Use Faint Attack!"

Umbreon slowly walked towards Haunter and attacked it with his head. The move was very effective. Now's my chance to catch it.

"Pokeball, go!" I shouted. I threw a pokeball at the Haunter and after a few jiggling, I finally caught it. I then went back to the shack and called out Haunter. I looked at his attacks in the Pokedex and the attack I was looking for was there.

"Okay, Haunter. I want you to do this, and only this," I told him.

"Haunter," The Pokemon obediently replied.

"I want you to use Dream Eater on Ash. I want you to pick up his dreams and eat everything except his thoughts of me being his master and other things that are related to that. Condition Ash's mind that he doesn't need to do anything other than obey me and be of service to me. Make him realize that he only lives to serve me. Make him be completely obedient and submissive. Eat anything unrelated. You got it?" I asked.

"Haunter!" the Pokemon said happily. It looks like he's happy to feast upon Ash's dreams.

"Okay then. Get on with it. Stay up all night and feast on Ash's dreams but remember what I ordered you to do."

Haunter nodded and at once he placed his hands over Ash's head and his eyes began to shine, commencing the Dream Eater attack. I then recalled Umbreon and went upstairs. As I looked down the stairs, I watched as Ash's eyelids tightened and loosen up as Haunter continued to use Dream Eater on him while he's laying there like the human candlestick that I ordered him to be.

"Good night, Ashy-boy," I murmured as I went up and took a rest.

There are now two days left until the effect of the Hypnosis wear off. I hope I succeed in this and make Ash my slave forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ash's POV**

Where am I? I can't see anything.

Everything was pitch black as I tried to figure out where I am. A few moments later, everything turned white and I was in Pallet Town. There is my home. I walked towards it and entered. There was no one there. Wait. Why did I expect anyone to be there? I was living alone... right? I walked to the kitchen, then to the backyard. No one. Well, that's just about right, I thought. I am the only one living in this house.

I then went outside, expecting that someone would greet me, but there was none. Why would I even expect someone to greet me anyway? I have no friends at all. All I have close to a friend is Gary. Then, I saw the Pokemon Lab. I know someone was in there ready to answer my questions.

I entered the lab but again, I found no one. Has there ever been a person in here? I'm pretty sure from my memories that it was abandoned. Still, why did I expect someone to be here? I don't know what's wrong but I just left the building, thinking that my memory's a little jiggly.

I was outside again and as I looked at the patch of grass outside Pallet Town, I feel that I have a friend waiting there. I looked outward but there was no one. Just the wind passing by. Could I even forget this friend? I know he was very special to me. I know that we've been through together throughout my adventures. Wait. Adventures? Did I even go out of Pallet Town?

I looked around town and noticed one house that I've never entered yet. As I walked towards the house, inching closer, I noticed that there was something wrong with me. Why am I wearing clothes? I instantly stripped myself the moment I noticed it.

As I came closer, I felt another strange thing that I've been doing. Why am I even walking like this? I should be walking on all fours. That's just what it should be... right? I hurriedly dropped on all fours, because it's the right thing to do.

I walked in front of the door of the house and it slowly opened. Inside was none other than Gary. Gary looked down on me and smiled. It was the best feeling ever. Then, my memory started returning. I remember everything now.

My name is Ash and I am Gary's slave. Gary is very kind but at the same time powerful. Gary loves me very much and that's why I am serving him. He is very considerate and patient. He trains me every day so I can be the best slave fit for someone like him. That's about right... right?

Then, everything went black again. Only me and Gary were left. Gary was still standing in front of me, looking down on me with a gentle smile. I felt so happy. But what should be my happy moment soured when someone emerged behind Gary. I was looking at it intently until I figured out who it was. It was me! As it got nearer and nearer, I can hear it shouting and shouting.

"Don't follow him! Come back to your senses! Fight it, Ash!"

What? Don't follow Gary? That's just insane... right? Come back to your senses? Fight? What does that even mean?

As the voice got louder and louder, my other memories flooded again. I saw myself battling with Gary until I passed out. What was it? I was trying to remember but I couldn't. I can't remember anything. My head hurts. It was searing in pain. I was forcing myself to return back, to being Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town's greatest trainer, when a voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

The voice is very powerful and very commanding. I know all too well whom it belongs. It was Gary's.

"Gary is your master. You only live to serve Gary. You must please Gary. You must obey Gary," the voice said over and over.

Both the voices, mine and Gary's, battled out inside my head but as moments passed by, my voice was being suppressed, it was being shunned to the background again. It became weaker and weaker until I couldn't hear it anymore.

Then, another batch of fresh memories flooded inside my head. It was memories of me together with Gary. I seem to be enjoying myself a lot as the memories flashed before me. Then, I saw Gary again, who was still standing in front of me with that gentle and caring smile of his. His handsome face was a breath of fresh air for me.

I then forgot what transpired earlier. All I know is that what the voice, Gary's voice, is telling me is true. That calming voice that kept repeating over and over with the same beat that soothed my nervousness; that powerful tone that makes me want to follow it completely. Yes, that is right. What the voice says is the truth. My master is Gary. I only live to serve Gary. I must please Gary. I must obey Gary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gary's POV**

Daylight struck my face as I woke up. I looked at my watch that I placed beside my bed. Hm. It's eight in the morning huh? I brushed my teeth and washed my face then headed down the stairs. I looked at the living room and I still see Ash lying on the table, being a human candle stand just like I ordered him too and with Haunter still eating his dreams. I looked at the candles and they were still burning so I just let it be. I'll just wake him up after all the candle expired.

I then went down and recalled Haunter.

"Okay, Haunter. You did your job. Return."

I then passed by the living room and went into the kitchen. I cooked up some food and prepared the loser's breakfast as well. After I ate, I went back to the living room and sat on the sofa.

I watched Ash as he lay there lifeless on the table. This is just about right. Slaves are supposed to be like that. They should obey their master's every command. But still, I can't help but think about what happened yesterday. He talked back to me and there were sometimes delays before he does my command. I wonder if Haunter succeeded. I then called out Haunter again.

"Haunter, did you do everything I told you to do?" I asked the pokemon.

"Haunter!" the ghost pokemon replied.

"Okay, that's good. I'll be needing your powers again later tonight. I just wanted to confirm that. Return," I said as I put him back in his pokeball.

Well, since there's nothing to do and there's still half of the candles left to go, I rummaged through Ash's bag that was beside me in the sofa. I dropped all his things beside me. Surprisingly enough, the loser didn't bring anything, just his clothes and some money.

"Well, we don't need these anymore," I said as I tossed his clothes in the garbage bin. I pocketed the money though.

"Hm... well then, what shall I do with you, today?" I said with a sly smile as I looked at the lifeless Ash. His dick is still standing as I told him to and I should give him a reward for that.

That's when I remembered that I said I would give him something at the end of the training. I then went out of the shack and headed towards town. What I told him is that what I would give him would totally make him loyal and obey me forever. And what are those that are loyal and always obey their master? A pet! That's right. This will convince him to stay and be my slave dog forever without a doubt.

After a few minutes of walking, I went to the S&M store inside town and bought a few things: a Growlithe butt plug, a collar, and some enema. After paying the items with his money, I then went straight back to the shack. Walking back to the shack made me think of a few things and now I know what I'll make Ash do today.

I finally reached the shack and checked on Ash. Some of the candles already expired and some were still burning. Perfect. I put the other things in the bag but brought the enema with me to the kitchen. I added more food in Ash's bowl and then poured in the enema. This is going to be great.

I went back to the living room and found the candles exhausted. Okay, time for training to start.

"Get up, slave."

**Ash's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Master Gary's voice. I climbed down the table and crawled just by Master Gary's feet immediately without minding all the things that were in my body. The most important thing now is to please Master Gary.

"Yes, master?"

Shit! As I spoke, bits of the candle wax that accumulated from my mouth broke off. Was that wrong? I awaited Master Gary's reaction but he had none. I was completely relieved.

"Did you have a good time being a human candle stick?" he asked.

"Yes, master! I am glad to be of good use to you!" I replied with full enthusiasm.

"Well, that's good. Now, I want you to wash yourself. After that, go into the kitchen and eat to your heart's content. I've prepared a large bowl of food for you. You have to eat them all. We have a whole day ahead of us so I could train you properly. We will be up until midnight. You got that slave?" he said.

My face lit up with pure happiness. It was like the best moment of my life. Mastery Gary has prepared me a huge meal and he is even going to train me for the whole day. I can almost explode from sheer bliss!

"Yes, master!" I then bowed down on his feet. "Thank you for letting me worship and serve you like the slave I am."

I was about to walk when I completely forgot something. When I explored the whole house last night, I did not see any bathroom and master forbade me to come up.

What the hell is wrong with me? I am so ashamed at myself for even not knowing where to clean myself up that I just froze there in front of Master Gary and sobbed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, slave? Why aren't you following my orders and just standing there crying?" he angrily yelled.

"I-I'm sorry, master. I did not mean to... It's just that... I don't know where to wash myself up... I did not see any bathroom when you let me explore the house yesterday... I'm very sorry, master..." I said in remorse.

I'm such a stupid slave that even Master Gary got angry at me. How can I be Master Gary's slave if I can't even fulfil the orders he was giving me? I'm such a pathetic slave.

"What the hell? Is that all? Go upstairs. Use my bathroom there," he said.

I was happy that he wasn't that angry with me and he even let me use his bathroom – Gary Oak's bathroom! I then bowed down again at his feet and proceeded to climb up the stairs when he called out to me again.

"And oh. Do not use the shower. Use the toilet water instead. And keep those sticks attached to your penis and stick it in your ass or something. I'll need them for later."

"Yes, master," I replied. I then went up the stairs and straight to the bathroom.

**Gary's POV**

How pathetic is that that he even cried for not knowing where the bathroom is? That was gold. Looks like I'm still in complete control of him. And that idea I had to condition Ash's mind using Haunter's Dream Eater seems to have worked.

Now, to prepare the things I'll need for today...

* * *

AN:

**I need reviews guys! I want to know how you feel about the story so far. And if you could post some suggestions, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ash's POV**

I opened the bathroom and it was like a museum dedicated to my master. There are his bathroom slippers that nestled his tasty feet, the toothbrush he used that cleaned his sweet mouth, and the comb he used to fix his silky brown hair. As much as I would like to admire everything that he used inside the bathroom, I've got to make it quick. Master Gary doesn't like to wait.

I looked at the toilet and I can't believe there was a present waiting for me. Droplets of my master's urine were covering the toilet seat. I was completely intoxicated just from the smell of his urine that I didn't know what came over me and I just licked it.

The taste was pure ecstasy.

I couldn't help myself being addicted from the taste that I just licked the whole toilet seat clean, looking for other lingering taste of my master. After licking every last drop of my master's urine, I then proceeded to clean myself.

I had an idea on how to clean myself without dirtying my master's bathroom. I removed all the wax first and put it in the trash bin. After that, I placed my left arm first over the toilet, scooped up water using my other hand, and poured it on my arm, rubbing it as I repeated over and over. I also did the same with my other arm. After, I lifted up the toilet seat, sat on it, and began to wash my back. I scooped up some water from the toilet as I did so. Then, it's time to move to my legs and feet. This was easy and all I had to do was to put it inside the toilet while I rubbed it. Lastly is my face. This was easy too since all I had to do was put my head inside the toilet. It even washes my hair too and that is like hitting two birds with one stone! After washing, I dried myself up using the rug inside the bathroom.

"Okay, for the last one."

I then got the two sticks and the rubber band attached to my penis. I tied the two five-inch sticks with the rubber band and inserted it deep inside my butt. That way, it wouldn't fall off or anything. I'm sure Master Gary will be extremely pleased. Though it was a little bit painful for me as I noticed my butt was leaking some blood, still, it was master's orders. Just fulfilling his orders is enough to even nullify the pain.

After I wiped my butt clean from the blood, I hurriedly went down delighted that I have washed myself and fulfilled master's orders.

**Gary's POV**

Oh here he comes now. But he took too long. Time for a punishment. Before he even came near me, I could already smell the stench of that toilet water he used. That's very good, but not enough. As soon as he was at my feet, I scolded him.

"You fucking took too long, slave! You know I don't like to wait! For that, you'll receive a punishment! You are now forbidden to look at me once more! Until such time that you have finally pleased me, I will not take back the punishment. Got it slave?"

His face immediately deflated. It was fucking priceless.

"Yes, master..." he said as he looked down, not even looking at my shadow.

"Good. Now go to the kitchen and eat your food. That will be your food for the whole day so make sure you eat all of it. After eating, come back here in the living room."

"Yes, master," he obediently replied.

**Ash's POV**

Did I took that long? Shit. I didn't know. But apparently, I did. Master Gary told me so. And now for my actions, I was once again forbidden to look at him, even to look at his shadow is forbidden.

I was so ashamed of myself once more that I slowly crawled to the kitchen, still feeling regret that I have disappointed master once again. I was even going to tell him how I washed myself and how I diligently avoided not dirtying his bathroom. But I know my master is kind. He was just doing this so I could learn some discipline. Yeah, that's right. My master is very kind. I even dreamt about it when I was asleep, how my master treated me all this years: with utmost kindness.

Well, I wouldn't be sad over that anymore. Knowing my master, even though he's like that, he is true to his words. The moment I please him, he will finally lift the punishment and once again, I will be able to see his angelic face.

I finally reached the kitchen and looked for my food. I was shocked and almost cried when I saw what master has given to me. It was a whole meal in a huge bowl. I mean really huge. It's as big as those platters that waiters use when they give a big meal to their guest. That huge. I was so overwhelmed that I can't stop from shaking. Master has cooked all of this just for me? I could almost die from the kindness that my master has showered me.

I ultimately dug in to the food, though it's sad that master didn't cum on my food like yesterday, still, he prepared something like this just for me. I love the way master has cooked my food - it was so delicious. It tastes somewhat bitter but still, it is very sumptuous that I couldn't stop my self from eating it. After all, Master Gary cooked it. And I also like the way he has given it to me, ground up all the way, fit for a slave like myself. Being with master truly is the best decision I have ever made in my life.

Minutes passed and still, I am not finished with what master has prepared for me. I think I was eating around forty-five minutes and I've just eaten over half of it. I was so full but master ordered me to eat all of it so there's no helping it; I have to eat it all the way. I don't want to disappoint master again.

After about an hour and fifteen minutes have passed, I finally finished the meal that master made me. I could already see my tummy bulging so large that I can hardly even walk back to the living room. Still, I must do it. Master ordered me to. I must obey him. Following his orders gives me pleasure. I only live to serve him.

**Gary's POV**

Ah. He's here.

I saw Ash as he tried to walk back here to the living room. And man. It was fucking hilarious. His belly is huge as if he's pregnant and he was struggling to walk back even though obviously he can't. I can't wait until the enema takes its effect.

After just a few seconds, Ash was at my feet once more, ready to receive my orders.

"Wow, slave, you really ate all of it, huh?" I asked him with a sneer on my face. However, he didn't say a word. He just stood there looking down on the floor.

"Hey, slave," I said angrily, "Why the hell are you not replying when I ask a question?"

With that, he finally replied.

"I'm sorry, master... It's just that... my tummy hurts a lot..."

"Huh?! And after I cooked you all that food, you say now that your stomach hurts? What an ungrateful slave you are!" I said, though I know all too well why his stomach was hurting a lot.

"N-no, master. I am really thankful for the meal... I really am... It was very delicious that I licked the bowl to the very last drop. It's just..." he replied as started to breath heavily.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Master... may I... be permitted... to take a dump?" he finally said.

He said it. I can't believe he finally said. I was laughing cruelly inside as he begged for me to allow him to take a shit. I can see his asshole twitching as he waited for my orders. He must be struggling to take all that enema-filled food I just make him eat earlier. Still, I am not in the mood to allow him now. This is part of his training today, after all.

"No, you can't slave," I told him sternly.

I can picture out his face now and I couldn't help but to laugh hysterically. I laughed so hard that I even almost pissed myself. After I laughed my lungs out, I then continued on.

"This will be your training for today, slave. Today, I will train you for your endurance. You can't be my slave if you can't endure something as simple as that," I told him. "Now, we have a full day ahead of us and I want you to keep your asshole shut for the rest of the day. Maybe before you sleep, then will I allow you to take a shit. But remember this: this whole day, you will be under my watch and I will train you. If you even make so far as to one blunder, you'll be receiving a very heavy punishment."

I stood up from the sofa and pointed at the door.

"Now, get your ass out there and we'll begin training, slave!"

"Yes... master..." he said compliantly in short stops of breathing.

* * *

**AN: **I already finished this yesterday but I don't know why I haven't posted it. Still, here it is. Well, after this, I will just be posting maybe on Wednesdays and Saturdays from now on. Just got a lot of stuff coming in and it's filling up my schedule. Don't worry. I know how you guys feel when you're left with a cliffhanger and I was frustrated myself that this story wasn't finished to the end so I promise that I will finish this story. I already have the ending in mind.

Also, thanks to that Anon for that very constructive review/suggestion. I highly appreciate it. :)

Don't worry that this won't be finished guys and I hope you keep those review/suggestions coming in. I highly appreciate all of it. :) See you maybe Wednesday or Saturday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Ash's POV**

My stomach hurts real bad but master said it was part of training so I must endure it. I have to endure it. I have to do so if I want to become master's perfect slave. And nothing puts me on cloud nine than just being with master. I mean, I love my master. He has been kind and considerate to me all this time so this is just the way to repay him: to meet his expectations and to be the perfect slave for him.

I slowly crawled outside. The sun was so high up and it was so hot that the moment I stepped out, I felt the heat strike my exposed skin. I don't know why but I'm feeling very excited from it, and to add to that, this will be the first part of my training. I have to do my best and not to disappoint master.

Finally, I heard Master Gary stepping out from the shack as well.

"Okay, slave, come here," he said.

It was hard for me to tell where my master is since I am forbidden to even look at his shadow so I just relied on my hearing as I walked where his voice sounds the loudest.

"Do you know why we are out here today, slave?" he said with his cocky yet alluring voice.

"Yes, master. Today I start training to be the perfect slave for you," I replied.

"Yes, slave. I will teach you how to be the perfect slave. And you know what will happen after your training?" he asked.

"I will be your complete and obedient slave... master?" I said.

"Yes. That's right. And the way I see it, nothing compares to being perfect and obedient than a dog. That's why, after I finish training you, you will be the most perfect and obedient slave dog fit for serving me. Would you want that, you loser?"

I instantly brightened up. This must be some crazy dream again, right? Master is going to train me so I can be his slave dog forever? This is like the most perfect gift I can receive in my whole lifetime. From just a normal slave, I will be promoted to be a slave dog. It's like a whole new level of servitude and I can't wait to be master's complete and obedient slave dog. That way, I can please master more.

I can't even feel the pain in my stomach because I'm now in heaven. I am so overjoyed from hearing those words that I can just jump for joy. But I can't do that now. I have to show master that I am disciplined enough to be his slave dog. So instead of being like a happy mongrel that I will become, I instead replied simply.

"Yes, master. I want to be your perfect and obedient slave dog forever. Please train me to become your perfect and obedient slave dog. Thank you for letting me this opportunity to worship and serve you like the slave I am," I said as I bowed before him.

"That's good slave. Now, where are those sticks I told you to keep?" he demanded.

"They're inside my ass, just as you asked me to, master. Would you be needing them now, master?" I asked with utmost politeness.

"Yes I do. Now give them to me. Push it out of your ass. But remember, you are still not permitted to shit. If I even find one tiny speck of your shit coming out of your ass, I will give you another punishment. Is that clear, slave?"

"Yes, master," I nodded.

**Gary's POV**

Ash lowered down his upper body as he pointed his ass straight up to me. Oh man. The view was priceless. I can see his asshole twitching as he pushed the sticks out of his ass. After a few seconds, the sticks were already poking out of his asshole.

"What? Are you just stopping there? Get the whole damn thing out!" I ordered him. I knew what the consequences would be and this would test if my grip is tight on him.

"Hnggg..."

Ash continued to push the sticks out of his ass. I was really impressed that he was trying very hard. A few seconds passed and the sticks came out of his asshole with a pop. He was panting and his asshole was twitching as I picked up the sticks from the ground. I was waiting if his shit would come out as well but surprisingly it didn't. I guess I have to lift my punishment again.

"Okay slave. You did a good job. That is why I will lift my punishment and you can look at me once more." I told him as I was fixing the sticks.

At once, he stood up like his life was finally restored. He turned to me again and I could almost see him crying from happiness. What a loser!

"Thank you for letting me see your handsome face once more, master," he said with glee.

"Well, you did a good job of holding out your shit. You obeyed me and I rewarded you. I am not a cruel master. What I do, I do to make you better. Do you agree, slave?"

"Yes, master," he said as he bowed.

"Good. Now lift your head and stick out your tongue."

Immediately, he did. I held his tongue as I carefully sandwiched it between the sticks.

"Dogs always let out their tongue, right? If you are to be my slave dog, then you got to act like one. You're already walking on all fours. This is the next step," I told him with a cruel smile.

"Y-yehhh, mahhter," he replied.

"Okay then. Now we start training. Keep up with me slave."

I sprinted as fast as I could and then slowed down to a jog. I looked back and saw Ash trying to keep up, running on all fours. It was a sight to see. He really is running like a dog! Well, this is one step further until I can finally own him.

I continued jogging and looking back to check on him if we was keeping up but after a few more minutes, he finally stopped as he crouched, holding his stomach. I rushed back to him to see what the fuss is.

"Hey, slave, I told you to catch up with me didn't I?" I said with an angry tone.

"M-mahter... I-I'm very thorry..." he said as he breathed heavily with his tongue still sticking out. "B-but I can't hold it in... anymohh... Mahter... may I be permitted to releahh my bowelh...?"

This must be due to all that running he'd done. Just as I planned.

"No," I said firmly. "You have to endure it. This is the purpose of the test. Until we reach the nearby spring, you will hold that shit inside your stomach. Is that understood?"

**Ash's POV**

"Yehh, mahter," I replied obediently.

I then tried to stand up as master continued to jog towards the nearby spring. After I finally managed to stand up, I jogged and followed him, albeit in a much slower pace.

I feel so ashamed from what happened earlier. I nearly gave up. Good thing master is there to support me. He is always very kind and considerate. That's why I have to live up to his expectations. I want to be master's slave dog forever and if it would take me to endure other pains such as this, I would. I am master's slave after all. I belong to him.

After a few more minutes, I finally reached master who was sitting at a nearby stump by the river. I hurried to get there, even though my stomach and my knees and hands hurt a lot from all that running and jogging. I'm sure that master will finally let me remove my bowels but as soon as I got there, he only said this:

"Slave, sleep for now until I call you."

Instantly, I dropped on the ground.

**Gary's POV**

I looked at Ash as he lay there on the ground sleeping, letting out soft snores as he did. He was sleeping like a baby with one arm raised high up and his legs were wide apart. This must be his first time to sleep peacefully, well, not that I care, really. I could almost see his growing pit hair and his limp dick very clearly as he dozed off.

I walked to him and crouched down, observing him even more. He looks so peaceful like a carefree teenager when he's asleep. I poked his bulging stomach and he let out slight grunts, must be due to the pain. Good thing though that he is still following my order to hold that in. Otherwise, it would've sprayed all over me.

"Okay, on to the next step," I said as I stood up.

I walked back to the stump and got the butt plug in my bag. I walked back to him and flipped him over, his face now facing the ground. I lift up his lower body and spread his legs wide enough that I could see his asshole clearly but not wide enough that he will fall.

Okay, all set up.

I was about to put the butt plug in when I noticed that I have forgotten something: a lube. Well, whatever. I placed the tip of the three-inch wide plug in his asshole. Then, I pushed slowly. I could hear him moaning as I slowly pushed the plug in. What a freak.

As I neared the widest part of the plug, blood was starting to come out. Well, not that I care really. He is mine after all – and I can do everything I want to him. I pushed it in further until finally, a popping sound. His ass swallowed the plug whole, with the cap firmly sealing his hole completely.

Perfect.

I then walked up to his face and removed the stick from his tongue and just threw it out.

He really looks peaceful, the way he sleeps. I looked down on him proudly, like a craftsman looking at his finest creation.

"Soon, Ash. Before the effects of the hypnosis wears off, I will make sure that you will be mine completely – that you will never return from the way you were and will follow me for the rest of your life."

But no response came from him. Well, I didn't call him out actually. I looked at my watch and it's just two o'clock in the afternoon. Well, there's still time. I suppose I'll take a nap first and let him rest as well. I've got just the thing to do after this nap.

* * *

**AN: **It's short, I know. But next chapter will be the ending of the first day of training. After that, the last day of the hypnosis' effects. What will happen until then? As the Pokemon Anime always show after each episode, "To be Continued." :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Ash's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my master calling me. He was sitting at the stump and he ordered me to come closer, so I did.

I looked at my master and he looked like he just woke up. He probably had a nap, I thought. I stopped by his feet to await further instructions.

"I want to rest my feet," he said as he yawned.

Instantly, I knew what he wanted. I lay down on the ground to cushion Master Gary's feet. After a few seconds, I felt two heavy boots resting against my back. It felt very good. I'm happy to be of use to master.

"Hm. You're getting the hang of this, aren't you slave? Good job," he said.

His praise rang on my ears like wedding bells. I instantly felt hard just hearing his sweet words. As delighted as I am right now though, even to the point that I could just skip like a happy school girl, I must show composure. I must show master how disciplined I have become so I replied politely.

"Thank you master. I am glad that I am of use to you."

"Hm. Speaking of which," he said, "I know now what I would train you next."

"Whatever you wish, master," I responded.

"Since you're going to be my slave dog for the rest of your life, I want you to learn to service me. In other words..."

I waited in bated breath. I think I know what master wants me to do but it's safer not to assume anything. I could already feel my penis twitching like crazy as if it already knew what Master Gary would order. Precum was already flowing out of me like a waterfall and when he said it, I felt like I am the luckiest person alive.

"I want you to give me a blowjob, slave."

It's like god showered the world with luck and I received it all at once.

He removed his feet and I walked eagerly in between his legs. I bowed in front of him and thanked him.

"Thank you master for letting me this opportunity to worship and serve you like the slave I am."

After that, I looked up only to see his bulging superiority completely in front of me. I was like a child about to open his present on Christmas. But giving my master a blowjob for the first time, I feel like I have to soak in this wonderful feeling at first. I was soaking in the intense feeling of just being in front of my master's dick that I almost lost my mind just thinking about it.

**Gary's POV**

What a freak. Look at him staring down at my pants like a lustful bitch. I snickered as I looked at him just drooling while looking at my bulge.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get on with it!"

"Y-yes, master."

"Wait," I stopped him. "Before you proceed, I want you to jack off as well. However, bear in mind that you still can't cum until I say so. You can only cum and also take a shit until only after you swallowed all of my cum. Is that understood, slave?"

"Yes, master," he compliantly said.

**Ash's POV**

I carefully unzipped my master's cargo pants. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. After unzipping it, a smell so manly wafted through my nose. It's like a combination of sweat, urine, and my master's manly smell. I couldn't describe it very well but it smelled so powerful. I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled down his boxers.

It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life.

My master's seven inch dick slapped my forehead as I unsheathed it. It was so big and thick. It completely pales mine in comparison. As much as I want to swallow it whole fast, I wanted to savour first the intoxicating fumes of my master. I burrowed my nose into his pubes. It was amazing. The smell from earlier was stronger as I savoured my master's manly smell. I licked his pubes and it tasted awesome. As what it smelled, it also tasted divine.

I could hear master moaning in pleasure as I licked his navel. His moans only poured gas into my burning desire. I then also started stroking my penis.

After thoroughly enjoying my master's pubes, I then went on to lick his balls. I licked it thoroughly, feeling the skin of his balls as I caressed it with my tongue. Then, I swallowed both and put it in my mouth. Master moaned so hard that I was very happy he was enjoying this.

"Ooooh... right there..." he said.

His balls were so tasty and I continued to suck and lick on them like a baby to his pacifier.

Finally, after relishing his balls, I went to eat the last course of the meal. From his balls, I licked my way to his shaft, wrapping my tongue around it as I went up to his tip. His tip was still covered in skin so I took it upon myself to free it. I swallowed the tip of his penis whole, pushing the skin downwards with my mouth. As half of his penis was inside my mouth, I tasted something bitter. I got his penis out from my mouth and found out what it was. It was his smegma.

Instinctively, I licked the underside of his penis to lick it all off, crunching on it as I pushed it inside my mouth. It was bitter at first but I found its flavour to be sexy and savoury. After I cleaned his penis, it's now time for the main event. I swallowed his tip first, wrapping it around my tongue and sucking on it. Then, I got down further, then finally, I have his whole penis down my throat. I then started to move.

"Oooh... that's it..." he moaned loudly.

I bobbed my head up and down slowly at first, sucking and licking his penis like a vacuum. But as I went on and continue to hear master's moans, I just couldn't help it. I wanted to please master more. I then started to move fast, sucking away at his penis, deepthroating him and clenching my throat's muscles as his penis entered.

Master continued to moan very loudly. He was now holding my hair and now was the one in control. He was bobbing my head up and down really fast that I feel like choking. But then, he moved slowly again. I then readjusted so I can adapt to my master. I adjusted my stroking as well, following his rhythm. I was always at my breaking point every time he bobbed my head fast. It was like I couldn't take it anymore, I have to cum. But as master ordered, I shouldn't. Not unless he came first.

After a few more minutes, he's finally ready.

"Alright slave! I'm cumming!"

He moved my head pretty fast and I sucked very hard. He kept moaning loudly until finally, he pushed his penis down deep in my throat and released all of his cum.

"Ooooohhh..."

I can feel his sticky and savory cum rush down my throat like rapids. I sucked on his penis like it was my only lifeline. Master was cumming like crazy. It's been seven seconds now but he's still unloading. I felt that I would drown from his cum. But after what seemed like forever, he finally stopped. However, I still continued to suck and hold it in my mouth until I guzzled it dry.

"Haaah...haaah...wait, slave," he said panting. "Let me look at it first."

I opened my mouth while still stroking my dick. Master looked deep in my mouth as it was still filled with his cum.

"Good, slave. Now, savor my cum first. Taste it thoroughly. From now on, you will be addicted to this taste and will only cum if you swallowed it. Understood, slave?"

I nodded my head. I then savoured it in my mouth, just as he said. I tasted his cum very thoroughly and when I finally got the taste in my head, I finally swallowed it. With that gulp, I felt it run down my throat and I instantly came, simultaneously, I pushed out my bowels hard. I was spraying my cum like crazy. It had been saved up since the day before. I was feeling heaven for a moment but something felt wrong.

My shit isn't going out. I tried pushing it but it wasn't coming out.

**Gary's POV**

Man that felt good. Good thing I wasn't jacking off since last week and I saved up all that come. After finally regaining composure, I looked at my little slave who now looks like scared out of his wits. He was pushing his shit out but it just won't come out. I laughed cruelly as he struggled.

"M-master..." he said with a troubled face, "I can't... release... my bowels... Please master... help... I'm scared..."

"Hahahaha!" I laughed hysterically. "It's because I put a plug in your ass! Now, push harder! You got to push that thing out!"

"Y-yes... master..." he said struggling.

He then took a deep breath and pushed with all his might. I could see his face becoming red as he pushed. His face was fucking priceless.

His first attempt was a failure. Now, he's on his second attempt.

"Hngggh..."

He pushed again with all his might. I could see the plug finally coming out but then it plugged back in again. He ran out of breath.

"Oh, wait, slave," I said. "Before your third attempt, dig a hole on the ground first. Spray your shit in there. I don't want you spraying your shit around like some fountain, got it?"

"Yes, master."

He then dug a deep hole on the ground using his bare hands, just like a dog. He dug so fast. It seems he couldn't take it anymore and was really desperate. Inside I was laughing very hard. Now, he's ready for his third attempt. He aimed his ass into the hole he made as he pushed.

"Hnnngggghh..."

"Push! Push! Hahaha!" I cheered while laughing.

"Hngggggh..."

Finally he did it. I heard a popping sound and saw the plug come out of his ass, popping out like a cork, hitting the ground then ricocheting into the nearby spring. Then, I heard a sloshing sound. I saw his face and it was like he was on drugs. He was just on cloud nine as he continued to spray his shit on the ground.

It was like that for a few seconds until he finally finished. Man. His shit stank like crazy and it's overflowing. Just how much shit does he have in there?

"Okay, slave. Now bury that shit and clean yourself by the spring. And give me that plug back. After, come to me right away. Got it?"

"Yes, master," he said then went down to the spring.

- time skip -

After cleaning himself he then came up to me.

**Ash's POV**

"I'm tired now, slave. We'll go home now. Carry me on your back again," he ordered me.

"Yes, master. Thank you for letting me this opportunity to worship you and serve you like the slave I am," I said as I bowed. After, I hurried in front of him and lowered my back, letting him ride.

"Okay, go now!" he said kicking my gut.

"Y-yes, master."

I am still in high spirits because my master let me gave him a blow job. I just couldn't put it out my mind. His huge cock was still lingering in my head like I could just grab it at anytime. And the taste of his cum... wow. It was the tastiest thing I have ever put in my mouth my whole life. I couldn't even imagine something would be tastier than my master's cum. Never mind that I get to finally release my bowels and cum. It was his dick and his cum that stayed on my mind. I couldn't think of anything else.

After a few hours, we were finally back in the shack. Master alighted my back and he entered the house. I followed suit. However, he stopped me.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, slave?" he asked.

"W-What do you mean, master?" I said nervously.

"You're a slave dog in training. You're not supposed to be inside the house. You're supposed to be guarding it, am I right, slave?"

How could I even forget that? I was so stupid.

"Yes, master. I'm sorry for my behavior."

I was about to go outside but he stopped me again.

"Wait. When you go outside, you will instantly sleep. But you will be on alert against something other than me and my Pokemon. You'll only wake up until I call you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master."

I then went out the door and instantly fell to the ground.

**Gary's POV**

Good. He's now asleep. I grabbed one of my pokeballs and threw it out. A red beam of light flashed as Haunter came out of the pokeball.

"Now, Haunter. This time, I want you to use Nightmare on Ash. Make him dream up of something nasty. Something that will make him feel scared and he will only stay safe if he is beside me. Condition his mind that only by staying with me can he feel safety and pleasure. After making sure that he did, then you can eat anything else that isn't related just like I ordered you yesterday. Understood?"

"Haunter!" the ghost-pokemon exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good."

I then went back to the shack and prepared some food, ate, went to the bathroom, then rested on my bed. I looked outside the window and I could see and hear Ash whimpering as Haunter used Nightmare on him. That's good. I can't wait for the results tomorrow.

Even though it's just seven in the evening, I went to bed. I need to get up early. I have so much to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so I finished the first training day. I think next chapter will be another dream chapter followed by the last effects of the hypnosis chapters. I'm getting excited myself as I'm finally nearing the end of the story - well, after some five or six chapters at least.

Also, thank you for the positive reviews guys! I promise that it will be a good ending for all of us who waited for this story to be finished. Until then. To be continued. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Narrator's POV**

"Huh? Where am I? It feels so cold in here..." Ash thought as he gained consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he was in shock to see that he was in a cage. Add to that, he was naked. He was deeply confused as to why he was there in the first place and how did he even get there. He looked around but there was nothing there – just blank.

He rushed towards the steel bars of the cage and attempted to break free but to no avail. He can't even fit in between the bars. Not knowing what to do, he walked around the cage and found that it didn't even have doors.

"How did I get here? My memories are all a blur... The last thing that I can remember was... Poliwrath...? Wait... I heard Gary saying something before that... What was it...?" Ash thought out loud.

He tried to rack his brain of any memories of that event but he can't produce anything. His head hurt every time he tried to recall something.

While he was in deep thought, forcing himself to remember, he heard a few steps from out of nowhere, breaking his concentration. He stood up and looked over the bars to see who was there. Maybe there's someone there to help him break out of the cage. He observed as the mysterious person materialized from the mist.

First, black boots emerged from the mist. Then, brown cargo pants. Seconds later, a black collared shirt. His face lightened up as he knew all too well to who this person is. Even though he disliked him, he's his only ticket to get out of here.

"Hey, Gary!" Ash called out, "Help me get out of here!"

But his childhood friend didn't answer. He walked slowly towards Ash with his trademark grin on his face, looking at Ash as if he were some prize he finally had.

"Hey... Gary... say something..." the scared Ash said.

But Gary didn't reply. Only when he was finally in front of him did he speak.

"So, Ash, how are you?" he asked.

Somehow, this question of his irked Ash because he spoke in his annoying tone. For a second, Ash burst in anger and yelled at Gary who Ash thought was seemingly oblivious on his situation.

"What the heck Gary?! Can't you see that I'm trapped inside a cage?! Help me out first! Please!"

With this, Gary grinned and Ash was dumbfounded when he heard his answer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Gary told him.

"Hey... Gary... you're kidding aren't you? This is just one of your jokes, right?" Ash said in a very scared tone. "Help me get out of here... please..."

Ash knelt down in front of Gary as tears rolled down his eyes. However, Gary only looked at him with a cold stare.

"Please, Gary... Help me get out..." he pleaded.

"I told you I can't do that." Gary replied.

"And why not?!" Ash yelled in anger.

"Because in the first place, I was the one who put you there. You're a slave and that's just where you rightfully belong, am I right?" Gary replied in a more serious tone.

Ash was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say. He just looked at Gary with a confused and shocked look on his face.

**Ash's POV**

What? What the heck has he been talking about? Slave? Me? To him? I was so shocked that I just knelt there looking at him. Just what the hell is going on?

Then suddenly, memories started flooding into my head like a torrent. All of the things he have done to me, all of the things that he made me do, all of it instantly went into my head.

The moment it sank into me, I was terrified to my wits. He was looking down on me with that smug face of his and it scared the hell out of me. I scurried away from him as fast as I could but chains suddenly emerged from under me and tied my hands and feet down to the ground.

I must get out of here somehow! I must escape! That was the only thing I had in mind. I tried to break the chains but it was so tight that each time I moved, it just kept on getting tighter. I was very scared. I looked back and saw that he was now just beside me, still staring down at me.

"Wait... Gary... please... just let me go... I'll forget everything that happened just please... let me go..." I pleaded to him.

However, he didn't say anything. He walked in front of me, crouched down, and stared at me eye to eye.

"You... you just tried to run away, didn't you?"

I don't know what to say. Really, this is starting to scare the shit out of me. He's looking at me with dead serious eyes. He was glaring at me intently that I have to respond somehow...

"A-ah..." was the only thing that escaped my mouth.

Instantly, he snapped his fingers and then disappeared. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I looked back and it was my mom. My face lightened up to see my mom but when I looked at her, she was carrying a huge paddle.

"Disobedient kids need to be punished," my mom suddenly said out of the blue.

At that instant, she whacked me hard in the butt with the huge paddle.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!"

She hit me with everything she's got and she continuously smacked my butt with the paddle that I can feel it started to bleed. I just can't understand why my mom would do such a thing to me. I just cried in pain as my mom continued to smack me with the paddle.

"Mom! Why are you doing this? Please... mom... please stop..." I cried. But she didn't listen. She continued to paddle me like I wasn't even his son. I was so disheartened that I just cried, enduring the pain as she paddled me.

Then after, more bizarre things happened.

As soon as I've felt my mom stopped paddling me, something instantly slapped my butt that I just howled again in pain.

"Aaaaaaaagh!"

I looked back again and now it's Misty and Brock. Misty was holding a whip and she continued to whip my back and butt like a sadistic mistress while Brock held a candle high up and started dripping down its wax all over me.

"Aaaaagh! Stop it guys! It hurts!" I told them. But they didn't react to anything. They just continued to torture me like some lowlife punk.

"Aaagh! Why does this keep happening to me!?" I yelled in pain and grief. I continued to sob as what I have known as my friends just went on and tortured me.

Just why is this happening? Have I done something wrong? Why are all my loved ones hurting me? Why is all this happening to me? I'm being beaten up because of what?

Then, I heard voices.

"I never loved you from the start! I should've disowned you from the very beginning! You're not my child! You're adopted!" I heard my mom's voice say.

"We never really liked you too. You were so needy and stupid that we always suffer from being dragged by your stupidity!" I heard Brock and Misty also say.

"Aaaaagh! Stop it! Please! Please, stop!" I kept on repeating. But they continued. I can hear them in my head as they continued to torture me.

I was almost at my breaking point when someone touched my cheek. It was so gentle as if it was the softest hands that ever held my face. I looked up and saw Gary. Now, he's staring at me with gentle eyes. I feel like all the pain is easing as I just looked at him. He held me by the chin and spoke softly.

"You see Ash. That's why I want to keep you as my slave. You don't deserve people like them. You only deserve me. And the only way I can protect you is for you to be my slave. If I own you, then they'll be at bay. That's why I put you in a cage, Ash – to protect you. You've known since we were kids that I always looked out for you, right?"

The moment he said that, mom, Brock and Misty, suddenly vanished. The chains broke off and I find myself able to move my hands and feet again. I looked up at Gary and he smiled back at me gently. My heart instantly melted. If Gary hadn't come, what would've happened to me? If Gary wasn't here I would have been dead already. These are the only thoughts that filled my mind. It doesn't matter what he'd done to me. He just did it to make me safe. He did that to protect me. I couldn't care less what he'll do to me in the future but so long as he's the one who will be doing it, I won't feel scared.

I clung to him instantly the moment my hands have been released and he caressed my head gently.

"Is that true, Gary? Will you always protect me and make me safe?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Of course!" he said with a bright smile on his face. "But there's something you must do. You must swear to be loyal to me and obey everything that I say. Okay?"

Is it really okay if I just entrust my life to him? Is this really the right decision to make? I looked at him and he just returned with a kind smile. That sold me off instantly. I hugged him tightly and inhaled his perfumy scent.

"Okay... Master."

* * *

**AN:** A very short chapter on Ash's nightmare. With this, Ash's mind has been perfectly conditioned, right? I seriously need some reviews on this chapter. Was it too dark? Have I done something just so horrible to Ash? Even I am feeling regrets while typing it. Poor Ash. It's too dark, I know. But I just thought it's a nightmare so what the heck? Reviews on this one. Please and thank you! :D

Okay. Next two or three chapters will be the end of the hypnosis. What will happen to Ash when the hypnosis is finally gone? What will happen to Gary if the hypnosis is finally gone? To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gary's POV**

I woke up breathing heavily. What the fuck is that dream about? I looked at my watch and it's just half past seven in the morning. Well, what the heck. Time for training.

I went over my morning routines and still feeling sleepy, I dragged myself down to the kitchen to get something to eat. This is the last day of the before the effects of the hypnosis lasts. I better not screw up with this, I thought as I took a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

After having breakfast, I went outside to look at the still Ash who was sleeping in front of the doorstep. Haunter was still there also enjoying his food with his eyes glowing as his hands were still on Ash's head.

"Okay, Haunter. That's enough. Return," I said as I put Haunter back in his pokeball.

I looked at Ash and he's just lying there like a board. I kicked him out of the doorstep and he rolled down until he hit a nearby tree. No response – he's like a dead body. Well, what am I expecting anyway? Well, I've finally had my fun. Better wake him up.

"Get up, slave."

At once, his eyes opened and he ran to me just like an obedient dog would.

"Good morning, master!" Ash said with a cheerful face.

What the... he never greeted me like this before. He would just say 'Yes, master' when I wake him up. I think it's probably due what I made Haunter do to him last night.

I looked at him and he was wearing a bright and cheerful face. He's looking up at me smiling and standing up like a dog as he waited my orders. Well, time to remove that. In an instant I kicked his balls.

"Hyauuh!-" he shouted. But it was like more of a moan than a shout. However, he did not move an inch. He just stood there with a happy smile on his face. Excellent. He's completely under me. My conditioning worked.

"Well, whatever..." I said as I veered my head away from him. "Let's begin training."

"Yes, master!" Ash exclaimed cheerfully.

**Ash's POV**

Master Gary went back inside and I followed suit.

"Okay, slave. This is the last training day and I have to make some final adjustments."

He then suddenly pulled my nipples.

"Hyauuu!"

I was definitely surprised by what he did. I felt chills run down my spine as he continued to twist and play with my nipples.

"From now on, this place will be four times more sensitive, is that understood?"

The moment he said that, my body instantly arched backwards. It's as if a current of electricity just coursed through my nipples. But as my body lost its strength, he pulled me from nipples again and it was pure ecstasy. I could only moan in pleasure as master continued to tease my nipples.

"Y-yes... m-master... ah..!"

He continued to play with my nipples after a few more minutes and those few minutes felt like hours to me. I could just cum at any moment but master's orders prohibit me to do so. I could just go crazy with this. But after, he stopped playing with my nipples and gave out new orders.

"Okay, show me your palms."

I showed him my palms, though still feeling a bit unsatisfied.

"Okay, this one too."

As soon as he pressed his fingers into my palms, that same feeling surged through my body like freshly pumped blood.

"HyaaAAaAA!"

He then squeezed my hands with his and it's like he's playing with my penis already. This is the most blissful feeling that I ever had and my mind is going blank just from master squeezing my hands.

"M-master..." I let out breathing heavily, "May I have permission... to cum?"

He squeezed my hands tighter as if trying to tease me.

"No you can't. Not yet. You have to please me first," he said with a huge grin on his face.

He pointed down his pants and I could already tell what master had in mind. I was about to open his pants when he suddenly stopped me.

"Hey. No using of hands, slave. You're not allowed to touch there. Understood?"

"Y-yes, master."

With that order, I leaned down and took the zipper by my teeth and slowly pulled it down. Just getting near master's penis is a good enough treat for me. I could already smell that musky, manly smell emanating from master's penis that just the smell could already make me cum. After opening his pants, I leaned in again and took his boxers by my mouth and pulled it down as well. Instantly, I was smacked in the face by master's thick, hard, and manly penis that I feel so blessed just by it touching my face. My tongue was already out and it was about to touch the tip of master's penis when master called out to me.

"Hey. I didn't tell you to suck my dick. You're going to play with yourself while looking at my dick while I ask some questions. Got that, slave?"

"Yes, master. Thank you for allowing me to serve you and worship you like the slave that I am."

I bowed down to master first and thanked him for his generosity. I was sorely depressed at first because I couldn't get to taste master's penis but looking at it while I masturbate is still a very generous gift that master gave me.

**Gary's POV**

As soon as he finished thanking me, Ash started to fondle his nipples and play with his dick. What a freak.

"Okay, Ash. Tell me... what are you doing right now?"

"Mm...ahh... I.. I'm... masturbating.. mm... in front... of Master Gary..." he said stopping in between moans.

He kept playing with his nipples, pinching and pulling them as he stroked his dick. He's moaning like crazy too. Must be because his nipples and palms are pretty sensitive like a g-spot.

"Hey Ash. Do you masturbate at home?"

"Y-yess... mm..master... ah...!"

"Tell me, how many times do you masturbate?"

"F-five times a week... mmm!"

"Five times a week, eh? You're a pretty perverted slave, aren't you? Hahaha!"

"Y-yes... master... I'm a perverted slave! Ahh...!"

"Hm... tell me, slave. Who do you masturbate to?"

"You... m-master... mmmmh!"

What the hell? He thinks of me while masturbating? But I thought he hated me! I looked at Ash who was still masturbating like crazy. I really can't believe that he was thinking of me while jacking off. How crazy can that be?! Well, I have to enjoy it while I can. Ash will be mine soon.

"So you think of me when you masturbate, huh Ash? Tell me what you're doing while you're masturbating to me."

"Ah... yes... master..." Ash said as he inched forward.

"F-first... I-I play with my nipples... ah!" he said, vigorously playing with his nipples, "then cup my balls and play with them too... like this... mmmm! A-after... I put two fingers... in my as... ahh! Then... I stroke my penis hard... and fast..."

He did that all while narrating to me what he does when masturbating to me. Does this guy have no shame or what? Hahaha!

After watching Ash masturbate after at least an hour or so, I can't help but feel horny myself. Even though he's a guy, he's a good excuse for a fuck toy. I stood up at once.

"Okay slave. Turn your ass in front of me. It's time for your reward for being a good and obedient slave."

**Ash's POV**

Can it be true? Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?

I turned around and moved my ass towards him while still masturbating. I'm just feeling all giddy inside. Not that I was about to come at any moment because really, just one word and I could let all of it go, but the feeling that finally, master and I will be one.

As soon as I moved into position I felt something hot at the entrance of my ass. Then, in a split second, he entered me. That most wonderful and marvellous thing that my master possesses finally connected me to him, physically. I am at one with my master and I couldn't express my sincere happiness just from that.

After that one massive thrust, he then moved slowly at first then gradually sped up. I could feel my whole body being purified by Master Gary's cock that I just feel so blessed to have a god like him use me for his own pleasure.

"Ah! Ah!" is the only thing that came out of my mouth as he thrust his massive cock in and out of my butt. Suddenly, he slapped one of my butt cheeks.

"Come on, slave! Tighten up!" he kept on shouting while slapping my ass. Of course, I cannot make master be displeased with my service so I clenched my ass as hard as I could.

"Oooh... That's it! Fuck! That feels great!" master kept on shouting over and over.

His pleasure is my pleasure. And the more he is pleased, the happier I feel. It is my duty as his slave dog to please my master, to obey him, to be loyal to him; nothing more, nothing less.

Master Gary kept on fucking me and my mind can't take it anymore. The overwhelming feeling is building up inside me and my mind is going crazy with all these things happening to me. Master pumping my ass, me stroking my dick while playing with my nipples is just too much that I can't take it anymore.

"M-Master! Ah! P-please... may I... ah!.. have... permission... to cum... mmmhhh! Ahhh!"

"Okay slave. You will have the opportunity to cum after I pump you full with my cum, got it?" he said while still thrusting. "Remember my orders, slave. You're forbidden to cum unless you drink it straight from my dick!"

"Y-yess... master... ah!"

After a few more minutes of thrusting, I can feel that master is about to cum. I can sense his dick throbbing in my insides and I can also feel a small trace of cum starting to leak out from his dick. He was going faster and faster until suddenly, he put something around my neck.

"Okay, slave. For being obedient and serving me with full commitment, I now put this collar around you. From now on, you are officially my slave dog. You are bound to me and you will follow my orders absolutely and immediately. You will please me in any way that you could and you are to be loyal to me for the rest of your life. Do you accept this responsibility, slave?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing now. It's as if god has appointed me to be one of his archangels. Is there a better gift in this world that would compare to this? To be the slave dog of the best Pokemon master in all the world, Gary Oak, to serve and obey him and to be with him for the rest of your life... I couldn't think of a better answer.

"Yes master! I commit to be your slave dog and I will faithfully serve you for the rest of my life!"

As soon as he heard that, master pumped faster and harder and now reaching his climax.

"Okay, slave! From this day on, you will be my slave dog for the rest of your life! Take this cum as I baptize you as my slave dog! Aaaaaah!"

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Master shot a whole load of cum inside me. I can feel his essence slowly filling me up and as from this moment, I am his ever loyal slave dog. But as soon as his last drop trickled down inside me, something in my mind just clicked.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, guys. Just been busy with schoolwork. Thank you for those who have recently followed this story and to those who have been following and clamoring for an update, I'm terribly sorry for the delay but here it is! Hopefully, y'all will be pleased with this chapter. Again, reviews reviews! Thanks a bunch, guys! :)

Okay! Now, Ash's hypnosis finally ended. What would happen after he learns of his demise? Stay tuned! Next chapter most probably will be a short one then Gary's hypnosis will also end. To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ash's POV**

"Huh? What am I doing?"

Suddenly, I feel disorientated. It's as if something just crashed down on me all at once and I'm having a hard time organizing my thoughts. What was I doing again? Where am I? And where the heck are my clothes?!

I looked around and saw a half-naked Gary that looks like he just collapsed on the sofa. Half-naked. Gary. Instantly, a thought so horrific came to mind.

"Did I just had sex... with Gary...?"

I was so horrified that the first thought that came to mind was to run away as fast as I could. Run far away from here. I scrambled for the door but then, something stopped me.

Wouldn't Gary be angry if I ran away?

Wait – what?! And why would I fucking care if Gary would be angry? Shouldn't I be the one to be angry at him? After all, I think he kidnapped me and just raped me. I can feel something dripping from my ass and I'm sure it is what I think it is. I have to run away from here as far and as fast as possible before he wakes up!

I tried to grab the doorknob but an overwhelming feeling hit me. I don't know what it was but after I started to think about running away from Gary, tears just rolled down my eyes. But why? It's as if my subconscious was telling me that running away from him and being far from him is very devastating. After all, he is THE Gary, right? Why would I even run away from him from the start? People all over Kanto wanted to even be just in the same room as him but now here am I alone with him in a place I don't know and yet, I even thought of running away?

Wait – no... no... that can't be. That just can't be right. Why would I shed tears just from leaving him? I shook my head as I tried to clear my thoughts a little more.

I tried to reach the doorknob again but this time, even my hands won't move. Why is this? As I was lost deep in thought, I can feel a wiggle of truth enter my mind.

Could it be? All this time... could it possibly be that I didn't want to run away in the first place?

I tried to test if my theory is correct. I began to move away from the door and instead, closer and closer to him. As I walked just three steps near him, a shocking thing happened: my dick went from limp to erect with record-breaking speed.

"What the heck just happened?"

I looked at my dick and it's already flowing of precum. I walked closer just to see how this will go and as I moved closer and closer, I can feel a soothing sensation. Every step I take towards him, I feel like I am safe, I am protected; that I am loved. It's a very warm feeling and I'm being enthralled by this sense of security that I can feel as I inched my way to him.

Is this really what I wanted in the first place? So that means that... he didn't rape me or kidnap me. Instead, I was the one who wanted him to do it to me. I think that's just right... right?

A few seconds passed and without me knowing, I was already in front of him. I looked at the passed out Gary and noticed how... handsome he was. That silky brown hair, those thick but manly eyebrows, that tall nose, those soft lips... Everything about him is just so... endearing. He truly has a face of an angel, no; a god is more like it.

As I looked at him more, trying to sort out my thoughts and feelings, I suddenly remembered that memory from long ago.

Back in Pallet Town, everyone showed disgust as they looked at me: my mom, Professor Oak, everyone; everyone except Gary. I was put inside a cage in the town center like a freak at a carnival but only Gary cared for me. He took care of me and protected me from everyone that hated me. He was my savior and my greatest friend. To protect me from everyone that wanted to hurt me, Gary did what had to be done. He saved me from Pallet Town and brought me here.

When I recalled that memory, it finally hit me. To protect me, he made the decision to own me. And since everyone is scared at the great and awesome Gary Oak, no one would dare touch one of his properties. That's right. I finally remember.

I am Master Gary's slave.

The reason why I'm naked is because in his presence, I have to remember that I am only inferior and I should feel the shame of being one in front of a guy like him. The moment it sank in, I instantly felt more ashamed than ever. For even thinking of running away from my master, that is a very serious offense and I have to be punished accordingly. Being Master Gary's slave, I have to act like one. I have to serve him with utmost loyalty, I have to obey his every command without question, and I have to please him in whatever way I can.

As I walked closer to him, to his overwhelming dick, I noticed something dangling in my neck. That's right. I just finished my training and now, I am now officially a full-fledged slave dog of Master Gary. I instantly went down on all-fours. I have to walk on all fours since I am not even human. I am not worthy of walking the same way as my master. I am only a slave dog and that's the way it should be. I am like an insect to him and yet he chose me to be his forever and I am truly grateful for that.

I slowly walked in between in his legs and marvelled at his dick. Even when not erect, it looked awesome and powerful that I couldn't help myself. I swallowed a lump in my throat and finally leaned in, mouth open, ready to please my master.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! A new chapter is here! Sorry for the short chapter but I just feel that I have to cut here. I thank everyone for their wonderful reviews! They really help me a lot and motivates me to continue this fanfic. And for the growing number of those following, please, don't be shy and air out your comments as well. Please, I want to know your opinions so far so please, keep on posting reviews! Thanks again, guys! :)

Anyways, next chapter, Gary's hypnosis is gone as well. Now that we all know that his plan was successful and he has now completely brainwashed Ash, how will he react with the effects of the hypnosis on him now gone? To be continued.


	14. Chapter 13 - Part 2

**Gary's POV**

Uhn... what's this feeling... Ah... so good... Oooh... That's right... that spot there... Ah...

The moment I opened my eyes, I saw Ash bobbing his head up and down, trying to suck my dick like a vacuum.

"Oh... fuck Ash... mmm!"

He's twirling his tongue around the head of my dick that it just feels too awesome. I wonder how the heck all of this transpired? I was enjoying Ash's blowjob as I dug up my mind on what happened. Then suddenly...

"Oh... Ash! That's right! Aaaghh!"

Ash suddenly sped up and his technique was so good that I came inside his mouth. Even when cumming, his mouth was sealed as he continued to drain the life out of my dick. He kept on sucking like he's so thirsty and my cum is the best water in the world. After finally guzzling my dick dry, he finally came and his cum spurt on the floor like a broken dam.

That's right. Ash is now mine forever. He will obey everything I order him to do and he will be my slave for the rest of his life. As I contemplated on how things will go from now on, I kept on looking at Ash as he make that sexy face while clamping down on my dick and sucking every last drop of my cum.

When he finally finished cumming, he finally let go of my dick and showed me the brightest smile that I've ever seen.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to please you, master!"

Guh. My face instantly flushed red with that oblivious smile on his face that my dick was instantly revived. His eyes went from staring at me and back down at my dick. His eyes were sparkling and he was looking at it like it was the most majestic thing in the world. What a freak.

I should be able to go for a few more rounds but it's already on the dead of the night. How long was I out anyways?

I looked at Ash again and he was just staring at me with puppy eyes like he was waiting for another command. I'm dead tired and I want to go to sleep so I issued my commands at my new slave dog before going upstairs.

"Okay Ash, I'll give you your morning commands."

Ash immediately leaned in closer to listen intently.

"You will wake up exactly at seven in the morning and pursue your individual training. I can't have a slave that is a wimp after all. Begin bathing by then, then after, do ten laps around the forest, make sure that no one is sneaking about or is coming near here. After your rounds, you will then come back to the house and train your asshole. Thrust this dildo inside your ass five hundred times. You must not cum. After doing so, then you will wake me up by sucking my dick. You will not stop unless I am completely awake. Understood?"

"Yes, master," he said as he took the dildo.

"Oh, yeah. I have another gift for you. Turn your ass here."

He quickly turned around and raised his ass in front of me. I got the butt plug that I used earlier on him and attached the Growlithe tail that attached to it from my bag. I placed the plug in front of his hole and pushed it very slowly.

"O-Ooohh..." he cooed.

"Now, that thing won't come off unless you will start your training or you will shit. After you finish those actions, you will immediately plug that back in, understood?"

"Y-yes, master."

"Good. I have to go to bed now. Same with you."

After bowing down to me, we finally separated ways. I would go up to my bed while he will sleep outside the house to guard it. This is just right, isn't it? I mean, he's my slave and he has to protect his master, right?

I finally rested my head in my soft pillow as I snuggled in. But I can't sleep. I can't keep off my mind off Ash. Maybe I'm being a little harsh on him? But he's my slave and I'm his master. I'm supposed to make him do those things, right? I mean, for Pete's sake, I'm the one who wanted him in the first place. I want him to be with me and look at no one else forever. That's why there's no other way but to make him my slave. And then, there's that girl Misty who always seduces him. I can't have that. No. This is the only way. But... am I doing the right thing?

As my eyes started to finally get tired and I finally felt sleepy, I still can't get my mind off Ash. I just have this heavy feeling in my chest that I can't explain that started pouring in all of a sudden. But what is it? I can't fully explain it. Oh well. I better just sleep it off.

* * *

**AN: **Well, this is just a continuation of the previous chapter. I know some of you may think after reading this that why the hell is Gary not even feeling sorry for Ash so I might as well tell you that I plan on not to drastically change his behaviors all of a sudden. After all, it's just after the effects of the hypnosis has worn off so yeah. And to make it clear if there will be further questions, the reason why Ash is like that and has not snapped back to his former self is because he was brainwashed when he was being mind controlled, remember? :D

Next chapter will be full of lemons so look forward to it. The succeeding chapters after that, we will finally see Gary suffer.

Thanks for the continued support, guys! Don't worry, we will still have a happy ending... I hope *wink*. Hahaha!


	15. Chapter 14

**Ash's POV**

*Yawn* "What time is it? Is it already seven in the morning?" I said as I stretched out.

I sat aloof for a while as I scratched my eyes. The sun hasn't risen yet but it feels like it was almost seven in the morning. Never wasting a second more, I got up and started to wash myself. There was a hose near the door where I was sleeping so I just washed myself on the spot. The water feels very cold especially at this hour but it really does wake you up. I can feel the hair on my skin stand up from the chill.

After I finished washing off, it's finally time to do my morning rounds. Master has given me the task of scouting the area around the house for possible intruders so I got to stay alert. I don't want anyone bothering master this early in the morning.

I thought this task would be just like a walk in the park but I spoke to soon. As soon as I made my first step, I tumbled down immediately.

"Ahh!"

My dick immediately went at attention as my face planted on the ground. What the heck? Since when did my palms get this sensitive? This is very troublesome, very troublesome indeed. However, I must continue on with my task. I have to do my best to please master.

And that I did. And as what I expected, it really was troublesome. Every time I took a step, I can almost feel that my cum is about to break out. However, what puzzled me even more is why I can't cum. It was pretty troublesome but after a few rounds, it was like I'm on cloud nine. I can't even think straight while I'm walking that most of the times, I bump into trees. So the ten rounds that I did, I can feel that my dick is about to explode at any moment and I am always at the brink of cumming.

After finishing my rounds and making sure that no intruders are present around the house, it's now time for my next training. Last night, master gave me a three inch wide, eight inch long dildo. I was supposed to use it to train my asshole so I can better fit myself to master's dick. I went back inside from the backdoor and to the kitchen. I grabbed the dildo and planted it firmly on the ground.

The purple dildo stood erect like a skewer and I gulped a huge sum of saliva as I looked at it.

"Wow, it really looks scary when you see it at this angle."

Wasting no time at all, I removed my tail.

"U-uhnn..."

The plug came out with a pop as I removed it. Finally, it's time. I placed my asshole directly atop the huge dildo and slowly swallowed it in. Even without being said, I can sense that master wanted me to take the whole thing inside me so ever so slowly, I sank down until the whole length of the dildo was inside me.

"Uh...uhh... o-one..."

I lifted my ass as I proceeded.

"T-two..."

This ass training is really making me hot. The sweat that's dripping from all over my body feels like little fingers touching and caressing my body. Every thrust I make, I feel like my mind is on the verge of breaking.

"T-three... F-four... Aaaahh!"

Every thrust just kept on getting better and better. The dildo kept on hitting my prostates and it was so good that I almost faint with every pump. Eventually, I just lost it and pumped my way to seventh heaven until I collapsed on the floor. Good lord, if I do this every day, I really wouldn't mind to stay with Master Gary forever.

Panting heavily, I removed myself from the dildo.

"Hnggh... A-aaah..."

I can feel the wind entering my ass as it was wide agape. Even when putting back the thick plug, there wasn't any resistance. I already feel tired but it's now time to wake up Master Gary. Finally, it's time to please my master.

I hastily walked up the stairs and entered master's bedroom. The moment I opened it, I completely lost it. The air in his bedroom completely smelled like him and the scent was totally like the freshest air that I ever breathed in my life. I walked up and climbed his bed.

Master really looks like an angel. His sleeping face is like a painting made by the gods. He's too perfect that I can't keep on grinning just by looking at him. I've wanted to look at master's face a bit more but there is a more pressing issue I need to attend to.

I slowly crawled from under his covers and the moment I lifted my head, the thing that I've waited for since I woke up is already awake too. From master's boxers, a huge bulge wanting to escape greeted me. I slowly removed master's boxers and spread his legs carefully, not to wake him up just yet. When I removed master's boxers, his hard eight inch morning wood slapped my cheek.

"My god... is it really this big up close?" I whispered to myself.

I can see master's huge dick pulsating like it was already about to explode at any minute. I carefully grabbed it at first and slowly worked my fingers up and down his shaft. As I did that, I started licking his balls as well.

"Mm..mmmnnn..."

I can hear master moaning and that only excited me more. I dabbed my fingers at the tip of his dick, covering it with his precum and started to tease his head a little bit more as I was now licking his shaft up and down while still playing with his balls.

Master's taste is purely divine and I can't have enough of it. His dick tasted a little salty but I find it to my liking. When I sometimes go down licking his shaft, his pubes brushes my cheeks and it was a little bit ticklish. Truly, this is the most awesome place of my master's body.

After a minute more or so playing with his dick, I think it's finally time to wake master up. I then lifted my head and started licking the tip of his penis. I licked master's fresh precum that was oozing out and it was very addictive. I played with his head some more, licking it and twirling my tongue around it until I finally had enough and swallowed his head.

"Mmnn..."

I was giving head to master, sucking and playing with it with my tongue and his moans got a bit louder and louder. His hands were already clenching the bed sheets so hard that there were no more space to lift my head more. That's when I finally started to take his whole shaft inside my mouth. Slowly at first, then faster. Master likes it when I deepthroat him and there was no problem for me as well taking his whole thing down my throat.

I was really enjoying myself and I didn't notice that master was finally awake.

**Gary's POV**

"Mmnn... Oooh..."

I was awakened by a slurping feeling around my dick and when I lifted my sheets, Ash was bobbing his head up and down like crazy. The moment he noticed that I was finally awake, he removed himself from me and licked his lips.

"Oh, good morning, master!" he greeted me with a cheerful smile.

Damn. I don't know what came over me but when I saw him smile cheerfully like that, I felt blood rush to my cheeks and I just came instantly.

"Ah...Ahhh... master's cum..." Ash said as he tried to seal my dick with his lips.

He started guzzling down my cum as he sucked the tip of my dick. When he finally emptied my balls, he just started cumming from out of nowhere. How dick crazy did I make this guy anyway?

"Rook, mahhter!"

He called out to me and showed me his mouth full of my cum. He twirled his tongue around at first and finally gulped it all down. After gulping it down, as if on trigger, he came. His cum sprayed all over the bed and he looked satisfied and at the same time terrified that he made that cute little face. Damn. That was just too sexy that I couldn't control myself and slammed him down hard on the bed.

He was completely surprised as he looked at me with those beady eyes. He looks like he's afraid because he sprayed his cum on my bed but I don't mind. His cheeks were pretty flushed that he just on fidgeting, like he was trying to squirm his way out. But I won't let him do that.

As I ran my hands down his smooth chest and searched those cute pink nipples, I just kept on looking at him straight in those gorgeous eyes. I want to look at him more. Ash is my prize. I can do whatever I want with him. When I finally found them, I pinched them teasingly and boy was his reaction priceless.

He bit his lip the moment I found his nipples as if trying suppress his moans.

"It's alright, Ash. Let it all out," I said as my tongue moved from his neck down to his other nipple.

And like on cue, he moaned like it was the best damn feeling that he ever felt his entire life.

I continued to play with Ash's nipples, pinching and digging my fingernail in his right nipple while nibbling on the other. With my other free hand, I treaded down to grab a piece of Ash's rock hard shaft and after I found it, I played with the foreskin first, twisting and pulling at it as Ash moaned like crazy.

"Mmm... master... please... I can't take it..."

"Hm? What's this? Do you want me to stop?"

"No, master! D-don't stop!" he said breathing heavily.

"Then what is it then?" I teased him.

"P-please d-do me... master..."

"Huh? Do what to you? Come on. You got to say it clearly," I asked, still slurping his nipples.

I lifted myself from him and took a glance at him. He looked like he was hesitating judging by the way he was avoiding eye contact and how red his face was. So from just playing with his foreskin, I then started to furiously pump his dick. That should get him talking.

"AHhhhhHHhhhH! Master! I can't take it anymore! Please fuck me, master!" he shouted.

Just from that and he's already like this? Haha. What a cute little pet I got. But still, it wouldn't satisfy me if I didn't tease him a bit so I stopped.

"Come on, say it with conviction. Or would you like us to stop at this?"

Ash looked really flustered. He really is shy. How cute. He really was hesitating to speak up by biting his lips but after a few seconds, he finally gave in. He shyly spread his legs in front of me, revealing his hard dick and plugged ass.

"M-master... please put your hard, fat d-dick inside me and shove it in my... ass p-pussy until I faint."

"Very well said. Now, spread your ass for me."

Ash did as he was told and was now revealing his sealed up ass to me. I then took the plug and gave it a hard tug, removing it from Ash with him giving a crazed moan. Now, his hole was like an open cave, enticing me to explore it. His insides were pinkish as his stomach juices started flowing out from his hole.

I looked at Ash and he was forcefully closing his eyes while spreading his ass as wide as he can.

Damn. He looks so cute and I just couldn't wait that I rammed my member in with full force.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Ash screamed as I entered.

I then started to move, slowly at first, then faster. Shit. This is the best feeling I've ever felt in my entire life. Not only is Ash's blowjob the best, but also his technique. His smooth and warm insides were coiling around my dick as I pumped. His sphincter was really relaxed that there was no friction at all as I pumped, and yet his insides are tightening itself whenever I rocked.

"God, Ash! You're a really great fuck!"

"Aah! Th-thank you, master. Aah! I-it makes me happy... aah! That I can make you... aah! Feel good...ahh!"

I leaned in on him and returned to play with his nipples as he just tightened his grip on the bed.

"Aaah! Master... not at the same time... my nipples... aaah!"

But I couldn't care less. I pumped him faster and faster.

"I'll make you remember my dick, Ash! I'll mold your insides to the shape of my dick!"

"Y-yes, master! Aah! Please do!"

I smashed away even faster. Fuck! His technique was so good! Within minutes, I was already at my limits.

"Okay, Ash! I'm about to cum! Make sure to take all my seeds! AAaaaAAah!"

"Yes, maaaaasterrr!"

We both came at the same time. Both of us collapsed at the same time in the bed.

My god. That was the best fuck I've ever had. I was panting heavily as Ash remained by my side though. I sure hope he snuggled right beside me so I tried to wrap my hands around his shoulder. But when I did, he suddenly jolted and moved away.

"I-I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to intrude your space," he said as he quickly got out of the bed and stood at all fours.

I was very surprised by his actions.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why did you get up when I tried to embrace you?"

"That can't do, master. After all, I'm just your slave. Slaves are not supposed to be affectionate with their master. We only live to obey and serve you."

"Huh?" I said, puzzled. "Where the heck did you come up with that conclusion? You are my slave dog, right? That basically makes you my pet now!"

What the hell is this guy thinking about? Of course he's now my slave but that doesn't mean I can't be affectionate with him.

"I'm really sorry, master, but that's just as it is. I am only to be loyal to you and to obey you without condition. That is my role as master's slave dog."

"And who the heck told you that, huh?"

"W-well... you did, master."

Huh? Just what the fuck is going on?

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys! The latest chapter is finally here!

How's it going to turn out now for Gary now? And what about Ash? What will happen to him? To be continued. :D


	16. Chapter 15

**Gary's POV**

I looked at Ash dumbfounded as he sat idly on the floor like an obedient dog waiting its master's commands. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to know what the heck is going on. I hypnotized Ash so that he would be mine forever. Yes, I got that but now, Ash is just blindly following what I order him to do. Though it looks like he got his will back to at least be capable of thinking for himself, I just don't know what the hell is going on. But after all that's going through my head, just four words escaped my mouth.

"What's the deal, Ash?"

Ash just gave me a confused look.

"I don't think I understand, master."

"What the heck is wrong with you?! I am your master! You are supposed to love me! To adore me!"

"Well, master... I really and deeply love you. I believe you are the most awesome person ever and that no one compares to your looks and physique. No one is above you, master. But..."

"But?"

"But as you have directly implied what my role is from here on out, I can't do anything about that. I can't override it. Being your slave dog, I must only devote myself for your pleasure and to be loyal and obey you without condition and that's just it. I can't disobey that order, master. And besides, you don't have to be affectionate to a lowly slave dog like myself. I don't want to soil master's awesomeness with my inferiority after all..."

"..."

What the heck. How did all this got so complicated all of a sudden? What kind of slave dog does he have in his mind?

I stood up from my bed and walked up to Ash and hugged him tightly. He continued to squirm but I did not care.

"Master... please... let me go... I don't want..."

"Shut up," I told him with a very firm voice. "You are my slave dog, in other words, my pet. As your master, it is my duty to take care of you and in return, you must show affection to me in return. Is that understood?"

"But master..."

"No buts. That's my order."

Without having any choice at all, Ash just agreed and hugged me tightly in return.

"Okay, master..."

**Ash's POV**

Wow... I didn't know master loved me this much. And as master had said, I think I really had the wrong interpretation of what his orders were. After all, he's the one who said it. How dare of me to question him?

After a few seconds, master finally let go. His hug was so warm that I wanted more. However, master had other things in mind.

"Come on, Ash. Let's take a bath together."

Take a bath... together? Did I hear that right? This early in the morning and I get to see master in his full glory? Just the thought made my nose bleed as master called out to me a second time.

"Coming, master!"

I rushed over to the bathroom even though I still had trouble walking. When I reached the bathroom, master was already naked. He was already washing himself with his muscled back down to his firm ass already covered with small droplets of water.

Master happily invited me in.

"Come, Ash. I'll wash you myself. You are my pet after all and you're my responsibility."

"Yes, master."

I happily made my way towards master. As soon as I reached him, master sat on one of the low chairs and sprayed me with the shower. Master carefully washed my back, rubbing his strong hands on my back. I could feel his palm and fingers travel through my back and it was kind of ticklish as he did so. Suddenly, master changed directions. From my back, he went over to my chest and suddenly got hold of my nipples.

"Hyaa!"

Master Gary was now playing again with my nipples! How very sly of him. I almost fell flat as he continued to caress my very sensitive nipples. He kept on circling his smooth and wet fingers on my areolas and then suddenly hitting my nipples. I was just moaning very loudly as he continued his way with my nipples.

"Do you like this, Ash?" he said with a teasing voice.

"Y-yes...master... I like it very much..."

"That's good. I like it when you are happy, Ash."

"Me too... master. I like it when you are happy as well... If this is making you happy... then please... don't stop..."

"Okay then..."

Master then continued to tease my nipples. He always kept whispering how he loves my moans but he doesn't know that every time when he whispers, his warm breath reaches the back of my ear and that it's turning me on even more. After a few more seconds, he leaned in and whispered once more.

"Lay down for me, Ash."

To which I aptly responded.

"Y-yes, master..."

I laid myself down on the cold bathroom tiles as I exposed my whole entirety to Master Gary. He rubbed his hands with soap and started caressing my chest now. I felt his smooth and hands run down on me once again, covering every inch of my upper body with soap. Sometimes, master's hand would eventually reach my nipples and I couldn't help but moan intensely from the pleasure. Afterwards he sprayed water on me once more as he continued to rub when he suddenly saw something.

"Hm... it looks like this needs cleaning as well..."

He immediately directed the shower head from my chest down to my hole and I could feel a little tingle every time the water touched my entrance. I was enjoying the feeling when something hard and unexpected poked my entrance.

I looked down and saw master's dick, covered in soap, ready to enter.

"Come on, Ash. Spread your hole for me as wide as you can. I can't clean it if I can't get inside," he said teasingly.

"O-of course... master..."

I put as many fingers as I can inside my hole and spread it as wide as I can, revealing to my master the deepest parts of my body.

"That's good. Don't let go now. I'm gonna enter."

And in one full thrust, master plunged his shaft inside me.

"Aaaahn!"

As what master does, he moves slowly at first, then increasing his pace. He pounded my ass like it was not part of what he said as 'cleaning' any more.

"Fuck, Ash! You're hole is really the best!"

"Ahh! Thanks... master... It makes me happy... Ahh..! to please you...!"

Master continued to pump away. I liked it how his dick his dick enters and bend a little upward, hitting my prostates in the process and when pulling back out, scrapes my insides with how the tip of his dick moves.

"Aaah! Shit! The way you tighten up is like you're sucking me in deeper, Ash!"

"Aaah! Master! Aahh!"

"Fuck, Ash! I'm already about to cum!"

"Please, master! Put your seed inside me!"

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Aaaaahh...!"

At the moment master's seed poured into me, I came as well. Master collapsed at my chest and both of us breathed in exhaustion. With his dick still inside, master inched closer to my ear.

"I'll never let you go, Ash. Never ever."

I don't know if I should feel scared with the tone he used but he didn't need to tell me that. I am already bound to him. I am his forever.

**Gary's POV**

Ash is really a great fuck. I can't believe that he's mine forever. That him, the one I loved since we were kids is now mine and wouldn't leave my side is the best thing I ever did.

After resting for a while, we then continued on washing ourselves.

"U-umm... master...?" Ash suddenly said.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked as I shampooed his hair.

"I-if it wouldn't be too much of a trouble... c-can I..."

"Hm?"

"C-can I... have something to protect my hands? I don't know why but it's really sensitive that just the slightest touch makes me erect..."

Haha. How cute of my little pet.

"But I always like seeing you erect..."

"Really, master?" Ash asked with a brightened face. "Then never mind my request! I want to make sure that master is always happy!"

I washed the shampoo off his hair as we both laughed together. I wish this would never end.

After taking a bath, both Ash and I then put on our clothes, well, mostly me though. Ash just put his plug back in. After that, we headed downstairs to eat. The same as usual – I cooked our food and mashed up his in the blender.

As we were eating I looked at Ash and coincidentally, he was looking at me as well. Our eyes met and he smiled at me brightly. I smiled at him too and yet... somehow... this feels all wrong. I shouldn't let Ash love me because I'm his master... I should make him see me more as a lover more than anything else.

As I ate the last spoonful of my meal, I decided. This will be the last day that I will make Ash my slave. Tomorrow, we will go on a date. I want to surprise him though so I didn't tell him immediately.

After eating, both of us went to the living room.

"Do you want something, master?" Ash asked eagerly.

"Hm... well, I could use a little massage..."

"Oh! Then shall I give master the usual?"

"Sure."

Ash hurriedly went up my feet that was on top of the table and started removing my boots. He just loves the smell of my feet that I think he's addicted to it. He inhaled every last trace of my feet on the boots until he finally left that aside and now started sniffing my feet. He was rubbing his nose on it so hard like it's the most precious thing he's ever had his nose on. After exhausting all the smell of my feet, he then proceeded to remove the socks and start licking them. Immediately, Ash's mouth went straight to my toes as both his hands rubbed my soles.

I was very relaxed with both my hands at the back of my head and Ash licking my feet diligently when the front door suddenly slammed open.

"Pika Pika!"

* * *

**AN: **Surprise, surprise! Haha! Finally, I think this fanfic has reached its climax (took me long enough, though. :P)! I think I'll be able to finish this in four more chapters or so so stay tuned! And also, thanks for all the positive reviews guys! I couldn't have continued on without your support! Thanks a bunch!

With Pikachu's return, what would happen to our boys? A conclusion is nearing! To be continued.


	17. Chapter 16

**Narrator's POV**

The door suddenly slammed open and at the entrance stood Pikachu, along with Brock and Misty. They were all shocked to see Ash and the state he's in – naked, collared, and kneeling down while sucking off Gary's cock.

The two boys were totally shocked as well with Ash immediately standing up and hissing at the uninvited guests.

"Ash, we came here to rescue you!" shouted Misty.

"Pika pika!" his Pokemon shouted.

However, Ash did not budge. He didn't even know these people. He continued to cover Gary with his arms spread wide, ready to retaliate if ever they even come a step closer.

With all this transpiring right before him, Gary immediately got terrified. He knew that if those three succeeded, they would take Ash with him and possibly, he could be put in jail. But jail doesn't even come close to what he was thinking at the moment but what would happen if Ash was taken away from him.

The brunette from the start loved the raven-haired boy. They were the best of friends ever since childhood but somehow, their relationship deteriorated as they both grew up. He didn't know when this happened when he started to tease the raven-haired boy albeit playfully but the raven-haired boy took it too seriously. He knew that Ash was pretty dense but he didn't know that he was starting to tick him off.

Eventually, Ash had enough and started to ignore him. He didn't know that the raven-haired boy had developed an anger towards him until he finally realized it when they always bump into each other. He would always start up a conversation but Ash would dismiss him almost immediately. So he would be really pissed and would ask for a battle. He knew that Ash loves Pokemon battles and somehow, he thinks, it would help Ash become a better trainer.

However, there was this one battle that changed all of this: that one battle in Viridian forest. When his Poliwrath mistakenly hypnotized Ash, all thoughts, both logical and emotional got mixed up in his mind like a torrent. This was an opportunity of a lifetime, to finally reconcile with Ash. However, as he looked at the dazed raven-haired boy with half-lidded eyes and some saliva escaping his mouth, a more sinister thought came to his mind: he can make Ash be his forever.

And that's what he did. From making Ash just forget the anger towards him, he made the raven-haired boy his little slave. An ingenious plan, he thought, of keeping Ash his forever, heeding his beck and call on a whim and satisfying his pleasure while at the same time giving him a little payback for what he had caused him.

He was content. He was happy that after four days that finally, Ash, through his own will, surrendered himself to him. He could finally be with Ash forever with the assurance that Ash would never leave his side. But earlier he realized that what he was hoping for did not materialize. Sure the raven-haired boy is loyal to him and loved everything about him, but that love was more of a master-slave relationship than a lover's relationship.

He had thought about this and decided that tomorrow, he would treat Ash more as a lover than a slave. He could finally be with Ash the way he wanted from the start.

But that dream was about to be shattered right before him. He had to do something.

"Come with us, Ash!" Brock persuaded.

But Ash didn't even move an inch.

"Who are you people?! What are you doing here in master's home?!"

"Master?!" both gym leaders exclaimed in shock.

"What are you talking about, Ash? Gary's not your master! Nor do you have any masters!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ash! Gary's just manipulating you!" Brock told.

Gary was still hesitant, he was afraid that Ash would believe them. But he was surprised when Ash hit them back.

"Master is not manipulating anyone! I devoted myself to him – of my own free will! I love my master and I would never leave his side ever! You have to kill me first if you want to take me away from my master!"

Gary was very happy that Ash felt that way. He has to step up as well, he thought.

He zipped his pants back up and stepped in front of Ash.

"What are you two losers doing here?"

"We're here to save Ash! What do you think it looks like?" Misty shouted in anger.

"Hmph. Is that so? Okay, let's ask him himself. Ash, what do you want to do?" Gary asked the raven-haired boy.

"I want to stay with master forever," the raven-haired boy immediately replied.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No."

"Do you want to be with them?"

"No."

"Okay then, Ash. Tell them what you really wanted so we can end this all at once," Gary insisted on Ash.

Ash immediately spoke without having much thought about it. He knew what he wanted.

"I want to stay with master forever. I want to be with him, to serve him. There's nothing else in this world that I would want to do except be with master and serve him for the rest of my life."

The two gym leaders were visibly shocked. They didn't know what to say. It took them a moment before one of them could finally speak.

"Just... just what did you do to Ash, Gary?" Misty asked, almost tearing up.

"What? I didn't do anything to him. He decided on this alone by himself. I just gave him a little push is all, right Ashy-boy?" Gary remarked.

"Yes, master," Ash responded in agreement.

"I see," Brock said, like he just had an epiphany. "So my hunch was right. You hypnotized Ash!"

Gary took a step back, obviously surprised that the Pewter City gym leader even knew.

"Yesterday, Pikachu came by our gyms by himself and was very scared. He didn't know what to do so he just pulled us out. We were worried as well because Ash wasn't with him. We knew that something terrible must have happened," Brock explained.

"And when he finally called the both of us, he was acting all what happened. Though it was very difficult to understand at first, but generally I had an idea. But to think that you really did that to Ash..."

"We tried to call him but his Pokegear wasn't ringing. That's when Pikachu started pointing to Viridian Forest. We kept looking but we can't find him. Earlier we continued our search and found this house. We thought we'd ask for help but when we saw through the window what's happening..."

Misty suddenly stopped, looking at Ash clad naked.

"Please, Gary... have some sense jacked up in that brain of yours. You know what you're doing is wrong so please... just return Ash to us..."

"Gary," Brock called out. "Do you know that a human being hypnotized by a Pokemon is very dangerous? Even though the effects would go out after four days, those four days would have caused severe damage to the brain immensely. If not treated properly, the person would lose his ability to think and eventually would really cease thinking. Even as far as breathing, he would totally forget doing unless commanded upon."

Everyone went silent for a while. Ash hugged his master's arms tightly like a scared dog as the atmosphere around suddenly got serious.

"We know that you're a good guy, Gary. Just let Ash go and we promise we won't tell anyone about this," Brock added.

Gary was immensely infuriated. The nerve of this people to even intrude both of them. They were so happy together now and they're about to ruin it.

"Ha! Even so, I'm afraid I just can't do that. Ash is mine now and there's nothing you can do about it. You can't take Ash away from here and I'm not even entertaining the thought of letting him go. He wants to be with me. And if that would happen, I would just take care of him! Ain't that right, Ashy-boy?"

Gary simply said as he caressed the Ash's head. The raven-haired boy purred in return.

"You see? So why don't you just get out of here and let us be? Or would you rather have my boot stuck up your asses as you leave?"

Both gym leaders looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess you leave us no other choice, then," Misty said.

"Staryu, go!"

Misty threw in a pokeball and the starfish pokemon immediately came out.

"Geodude, go!" shouted Brock. He pitched in a pokeball as well and out came the rock pokemon.

"Hmph. Are you forgetting that I beat you two already and have earned both your gyms' badges? Umbreon! Get out here!"

From Gary's pokeball, the moonlight Pokemon instantly went out.

"Staryu, use water gun!" the Cerulean City gym leader broke out.

"Umbreon, dodge and use confuse ray!" Gary ordered.

"Geodude, use stealth rock! Don't let that Umbreon move!" the Pewter city gym leader commanded.

At once their Pokemon battled it out. Staryu began spraying water at Umbreon but due to Umbreon's immense speed, he completely dodged it and began using confuse ray. The moonlight pokemon's glyphs on its body started glowing until it all focused on its forehead and hit the starfish pokemon.

Staryu began spraying water all over, covering everyone in water and suddenly hitting Brock's Geodude, who was about to start its attack, in the process.

"Kuh," Brock tisked.

"Okay, Umbreon. Now finish that Staryu first with a Faint Attack!" the brunette shouted.

The moonlight pokemon responded and it quickly vanished into thin air, only popping out behind the Staryu and finishing it off.

"Now, Umbreon! Head for that Geodude! Use Screech then follow with a Faint Attack!"

Umbreon quickly got off of the fainted Staryu and headed for Geodude. Umbreon let out an ear-piercing screech that greatly lowered Geodude's defences. But as it would finally take it down, Brock suddenly spoke.

"Geodude. Self-destruct."

Immediately, the rock Pokemon became a ticking time bomb and everyone ran for cover but it was too late. The rock Pokemon exploded, fainting Umbreon and itself in the process.

The entire living room was filled with smoke and confusion. The thick smoke produced by the explosion and the damp air now festering due to Staryu's Water Gun attack earlier only made the situation worse. Everyone was tossed aside due to Geodude's reckless attack as well.

Gary had a concussion in the process and blacked out as he hit his head on the walls.

Across the room, Ash coughed as he tried to clear out the dense smoke.

"Master, where are you?!" Ash frantically called out. However, he can't hear his master responding.

I have to find master is the only thought Ash had in his mind. He was protected by his master from the very start and now, he wants to protect him in return. He doesn't want to be separated from his master. He must do what he can in order to protect the both of them in any way he can.

Ash waded through the thick smoke, making out his master's figure as he searched. But as Ash searched desperately for his master, he suddenly touched a plush small figure ahead. The figure immediately shocked him and his mind completely went blank.

Pikachu dragged Ash from across the room. Forcing himself to pull even if his trainer was very heavy. But he knew there was no time to waste and they must leave immediately.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out to one of the gym leaders.

Fortunately for the mouse pokemon, one of the gym leaders was nearby.

Brock saw the figure of the mouse pokemon pulling out on something. He stood up and looked to find out that Pikachu was dragging his trainer. He immediately lifted Ash from the floor.

"Okay, I got this Pikachu. Misty, wake up. We got Ash. We got to get out of here before Gary finds out!" he whispered to the orange-haired gym leader as he put one of Ash's arms on his shoulders.

"Okay, I got it..." Misty said as she struggled to get up.

Misty went up to Brock and got one of Ash's arms around her shoulders as well. The two gym leaders and Pikachu immediately beelined to the door and left Gary, who was still unconscious, inside the smoke-filled room.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so I was excited myself to write this so I just continued to write it. Haha! Anyways, I'd be off for a week since midterms are just around the corner and I have to study so... there we go! Reviews guys! I also want to know your opinion if I should just continue it from a narrator's point of view or the character's point of view if that's not asking for too much. :D

What would happen now to Gary? To Ash? To be continued. :D


	18. Chapter 17

**Gary's POV**

*cough* *cough*

"Uhh… what happened?"

I woke up with the smoke from the house slowly dispersing. Beside me is my Umbreon who looked like he was injured pretty badly. I quickly got out his pokeball and called him to return.

I sat dazed beside the walls for a while, trying to recall what happened earlier.

I remember Ash was giving me head when Brock, Misty, and Pikachu showed up. They tried to take Ash but I didn't let them so we battled. I was about to win when Brock's Geodude used Self-Destruct. Then…

"Ash!"

I quickly stood up and looked for him. I looked inside the kitchen. He wasn't there. I quickly ran up the stairs and inside the bedroom. He wasn't there either. Fear was already in my mind with the thought that they have taken Ash and when I ran down to the living room again, I saw the door open.

Shit! How long was I out?

I ran outside and called for Ash.

"Ash! Ash! Where are you?!" I called out, but no one answered back.

Shit. This can't be. I ran around the forest, hoping that they were still nearby and optimistic that they haven't taken Ash.

"Ash! Ash!" I called out frantically.

But hours passed and still, Ash was nowhere to be found. This only made matters worse for me. So they really had taken Ash away. Immediately, deep and dark thoughts seeped into my mind as I marched outside the forest with an angry stomp.

How can they take Ash away from me? How can they break us apart just like that? I've loved Ash for a very long time and now that I have him, they take him away from me just like that? I swear, if I find them, I don't know what I'd do with them!

I quickened my pace as I went to Pallet Town. Never mind what's going to happen after. I've got to get Ash back!

More hours passed and I finally reached Pallet. I ran down to Ash's house and knocked on their door. I've already got my hands on my Pokeballs, just in case. I knocked and I knocked but no one was answering so I looked by the window to see if anyone's home. The lights were off. Just as I was about to go at the back of the house, someone called out to me.

"Hey! If it isn't Gary! What brings you here?"

I stiffened up that very moment. When I turned around, I sighed with a breath of relief as it just turned out to be one of our neighbours. I gave him a wave and smiled back.

"Is anyone at the Ketchum residence home?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "Mrs. Ketchum has been out for two weeks on some cruise so and wouldn't be back 'til the end of this month."

"And what about Ash? Have you seen him recently?"

"Ash, eh? Sorry. I've been out here all day but I didn't see anyone even get near the house, well, except for you, that is."

"Well, that's all I need to know. Thanks."

I then left the house immediately.

"Hey, do you have some business with Ash?" he called out.

But I didn't answer back. All I need to know is that Ash wasn't at home. But if he wasn't at home, where could he be? I've got to find him immediately!

I ran around town after town, asking if they have seen him, but to no avail.

Finally exhausting myself, I went back to the old shack. I didn't even bother clearing out the debris in the living room and I just rushed straight to bed. I'm just so full of anger and frustration that nothing matters anymore. The only thing that did is finding Ash.

I slumped to the bed and hugged my pillow ever so tightly as tears streamed from my eyes. I just feel so defeated. As I cried and shouted myself to sleep, only one thought run through my head.

"I swear, Ash. I will find you. And when I do, I'll never let you go. Ever."

**Ash's POV**

"Ash... Ash..."

I can hear someone calling me. But who is it? It's not master's voice though...

I'm so afraid to open my eyes, knowing that when I do, it won't be master who'll be in front of me, welcoming me with his warm smile.

"Ash... Ash..." the voice kept calling.

When I finally opened my eyes, the first thing that I saw is a teal ceiling. I looked around and on my side, there was a brown-haired boy who I don't know if he was sleeping or staring at me and on the other, an-orange haired girl with a Pikachu on her shoulders.

So she was the one waking me up. When she saw that my eyes were finally open, she hugged me instantly. And even the brown-haired boy seemed delighted and was smiling. I don't know why though.

"Oh... Ash... finally, you woke up," the girl said while sobbing.

"Oh come on, Misty. Just two hours had passed. No need to overreact," the brown-haired guy reassured her.

I was surprised myself as the girl kept crying on my chest while hugging me tightly. I don't even know these people. But as I looked at the orange-haired girl more, I finally remembered who she was – who they were.

I immediately jerked when I remembered who they were. Fear and panic quickly engulfed my mind. They were the ones who attacked Master Gary's house!

I squirmed out of the bed and quickly scrambled for the door. But to my surprise the door was locked. When I turned around, the brown-haired boy and the orange-haired girl were in front of me. I was pretty scared as they looked at me with eyes full of pity.

"P-please…" I managed to blurt out, "return me to Master Gary…"

I know they're the ones who kidnapped me but I've got to return to Master Gary! I have to! And that means even to put up with these people.

But as I pleaded, they just shook their heads like I was the saddest creature they saw.

"Gary must have done something worse to him than I've thought," the boy said to the girl.

The girl, however, just stared at me, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"P-please," I begged, as I tugged from her shirt. "Please…"

Tears now started flowing from my eyes as well. I just couldn't bear to be away from Master Gary anymore. But in this situation, I'm really helpless. I can't do anything other than cry and beg.

"Misty, we should really take Ash to a hospital. Maybe there he'll get well," the brown-haired boy suggested.

I looked at my female captor and she wiped out the tears from her eyes.

"Okay…"


	19. Chapter 18

**Gary's POV**

Months passed like years for me. In that span of time, I devoted myself only to find Ash. I searched every nook and cranny where he might be. I've been asking people a lot and making them look out for him as well. However, six months already went by and I still can't find him.

Where did his friends take him, I don't know.

And during those times, I had sleepless nights. My desire to find Ash increased more and more as days passed. I should be feeling very happy with him right now but that Misty and Brock took him away from me. I swore to myself that when the time comes that I find him, I'll take him back with me in whatever means necessary.

I was desperate. I want him for myself and myself only. Each passing day, I only thought of him. I think I must be going crazy.

But after two years, I didn't find him. I didn't even found a hint on where he's at.

Maybe it's time to give up, I thought to myself. His friends must've thought I was very crazy to do that to Ash. Maybe they're right. I was too hard on him and thinking back, what I did to him was really borderline and just plain disgusting.

However though, my feelings still remain. Ever since we were kids, I really liked him. And my feelings for him from then up to now is sincere.

Maybe I should say sorry to Ash if we meet. I would like to apologize for the horrible things I've done to him and finally confess my love for him.

Well, that time would come, I thought to myself, as I sat here at the lab in Sinnoh, drinking a cup of coffee while looking at the Pokemons. After that awful period of my life, I've finally decided to pursue my career of being a Pokemon researcher and now I am one. Still, I haven't forgotten about him.

"Hey Gary," Professor Rowan called, "I'll be out in a bit to take care of some stuff. Please watch the lab while I'm gone."

"Sure, professor," I replied.

Professor Rowan is the head of the Pokemon lab here in Sinnoh. He's a great person, that I can much attest to and he and gramps go far back.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Professor Rowan said before leaving, "there's a trainer that will come by here to get a certain Pokeball. I left it near the computer so it isn't that hard to find. When that trainer appears, please give him the Pokeball."

"Sure thing, professor. Have a safe trip!"

The professor finally left. I stood up and went to the computer to get the Pokeball.

"Hm. I wonder whose Pokeball this is. Who's even stupid enough to leave a Pokemon's pokeball anyway?" I said out loud as I returned to my seat.

I was playing with it for a while when all of a sudden, the door swung open.

"Hello! I've come here to get Aipom's pokeball!"

I have my back turned from the door and when I looked at who entered, I couldn't believe it myself.

"...Ash?"

No doubt about it. It is Ash. That raven hair and those chestnut eyes... beyond any doubt, it's him. We looked at each other for a while in silence and I just can't believe that the love of my life is now in front of me. All these years I looked for him and now he's here.

I stood up and tried to approach him. But as I did, I saw his face gawk in horror and he immediately bolted to the door.

"Ash, wait!" I shouted.

I rushed outside to follow him. Good thing I run faster than him and caught up to him pretty quickly.

The moment I grabbed his arms, he jerked and his fist was balled up, almost ready to punch me. However, he didn't do it. I don't know why he didn't. I think I deserved it after how I've tormented him.

"Ash..."

Ash was tearing up. I don't know what to do.

"You... did you have any thoughts of what you've put me through?!" he shouted with anger. "Did you realize what you've done to me back then? What tortures you put me through? You even made me believe that all the people around me hated me!"

"..."

"Eight months. It took me eight months just to even stop crying and stop flustering myself over you! I was in rehab the whole time! Even now, I'm taking medications just so I can think clearly! You've put me in hell permanently, did you know that?"

"Ash..."

"You're the plague I was always trying to avoid and now you just pop out in front of me?! Please, just let me, give me the pokeball, and I'll be on my way. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

However, I did not let go. I continued to hold his arm. I just don't know what to do or what to say anymore. His words hurt me like I've just been stabbed. I can't believe that I did that much to him and I thought that was just child's play.

"Ash... I'm really sorry..." is all I can blurt out.

I feel so bad for him and I feel bad about what I did to him.

"After all this time, all you can say is sorry?! Sorry doesn't even fuckin' cut to what you did to me!" he shouted at my face.

"I know that, Ash!" I said, tears welling up. "I know that... but I'm truly sorry. I know I've done horrible things to you in the past and I'm really sorry for that. That's why I want to apologize because you know..."

I can feel a lump building down my throat and I took a pause. This is it.

"You know... ever since we were kids... I really like you."

There was a brief pause and Ash wasn't as tense as earlier. However, I can still feel the hatred emanating from him. I know it's very hard to remove that from him that's why I'm making this last ditch effort to at least convey my feelings to him.

"All those things I've done to you... It's because I don't want you to leave my side. I want you to be with me forever. I want you to love me back."

"Hypnotizing other people to do all your bidding is not love, Gary!" Ash retorted.

"I know! I was just too foolish back then. Ever since, I've regretted all that I've done to you. I just want you to know that. I love you, Ash. I love you more than anything in the whole world."

I looked at Ash directly as I said that. And as I finally said all that I can say, he looked as if he had been calmer. But as calm as he is now, I know that he'll never forgive me to what I've done to him. I nearly broke him.

Ash was just staring at me intently; his chestnut eyes looked directly at mine. It's as if he's thinking if he should forgive me but I know that won't happen. That was just in my mind.

"You... did you know that for those eight months, I can't help but worry over you? I was always crying because I feel so pathetic that I can't be with you. I even tried to kill myself because I thought that there was no point in my life if I wasn't beside you..." Ash stated sternly, tears flowing from his eyes.

"But all of that was gone now. I'm cured. Good thing I have good friends that helped me. But you, you selfish, cold-hearted man, I pity you. You only have one friend in your life but what did you do? You turned him into your fucking slave!"

"..."

"But... as much as I hated you now, I couldn't bring myself to hate you completely. I just can't!" he cried out loud.

I let go of Ash's arm. I know that I am hurting him the more I stood in front of him. But I really wanted him to forgive me.

Without knowing what will happen, I cupped his chin and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. He was surprised at first and fought back, trying to get away. But seconds passed by and he gave up.

"Ash... I know you're not willing to forgive me and I accept that. I'm willing to be out of your sight. I promise to never even go near you. But please, just this once, can you make me feel loved?"

I was waiting for a positive reaction but he turned his head away. I was completely devastated. Well, I already knew that he'd answer that way and I respect that. So I gave him the pokeball and turned away.

I was about to leave when I felt a tug at my lab coat. I looked back and Ash has his head downwards.

"Ash...?"

"...Okay. Just this once."

* * *

**AN: **Hooh. All the emotion in this just chapter is just so heartbreaking. Looks like Ash had somewhat recovered and I can't believe he gave in to his request! Ash is really a good guy. I just hope Gary wouldn't make a mistake this time.

Well, the next chapter will be the last! Thanks for putting up with me all this time, guys! I hope you'll all be sticking around when I post the last chapter. :)


	20. Chapter 19

**Narrator's POV**

Gary couldn't believe that Ash just accepted his selfish request. In a matter of minutes, both of them will be going out on a date. Well, a pity date if one can coin a term for that. But still, he couldn't keep on getting excited knowing that for real, he'll be really going out with Ash.

Ash, too, seemed nervous. He recalled what he said back then and he just couldn't believe what happened. How could he have even acceded to what that man said after all the things he put him through? Had there been something that developed inside him during those dark times? Has he ever really thought of him that way?

Ash knows what he's going through, his medical complications. That's why when he went back home, he was cursing himself for accepting Gary's request. What could have ever moved him to do so?

After the eight months on rehab, Ash was finally able to recover. But the sad thing was, it wasn't a complete recovery. The doctor told him that his mind is on edge. Though he has his mind free to decide on whether or not to accept requests, if Gary ever gave him one explicit command, his mind will break completely. He narrowly escaped his demise thanks to his friends and his Pikachu, who just came on time.

That's why he was avoiding Gary as best as he could. Only Gary could make his mind teeter to the brink of oblivion. Not anyone else. Only him.

Before leaving the hospital, his doctor explicitly said that although he could move about freely and can make decisions for himself once again, he has to take some medications. These medicines would keep him sane when at times he would feel a longing for Gary. The doctor doesn't even know what Gary did to him that made Ash's condition much more complicated.

He was the first of his patients to have a condition such as this. Normally, when a human was hypnotized by a Pokemon, it would take just four days before the effect of the hypnosis wear off. That did happen. However, there was someone or something that intervened. And nobody knows what Gary did to him during those times. Gary commanded him, that was already a given and that shouldn't worsen his condition like this. But there was something more that he did to him that made it worse. That's why the doctor suggested that he should avoid Gary at all costs.

Four months after the rehab, Ash finally decided to move on and continue his journey. Of course he was extra careful this time. And it was no coincidence either that Misty and Brock journeyed with him. The two were very concerned about his well-being and although Misty returned home after Johto, Brock remained to accompany him through Hoenn just in case.

And after two years of no show-up from Gary ever since that dreadful incident, Ash thought that he is finally safe – that Gary has given up on him, if he ever knew that he was looking for him. That's why on his way to Sinnoh, he decided that it's finally time to turn a new leaf and be once again free from any fear. He talked to Brock before leaving and thanked him for all the help he has given. He also made sure to phone him at least once a week to check up on him to see his condition.

But after what seemed to him as a peaceful way to start anew, he finds himself in front of Gary again.

"Pull yourself together, Ash. Everything's gonna be fine. It's just to reconcile with Gary. Nothing's wrong with that," he said to himself as he slapped his cheeks.

He went outside the Pokemon Center where he was staying and left Aipom there. As he walked to their agreed meeting place, he kept on feeling that he forgot something though he can't remember what it was.

"Well, nothing important, I guess."

* * *

Gary was already at their agreed meeting place when Ash arrived. He looked very cool, with his dark purple cargo pants and black shirt. He waved at him and he waved back as well, albeit a bit nervously.

"So, where'll we go?" Ash asked his former friend and rival.

"I just planned us a typical date. Not too fancy. We just watch a movie then we eat. After that, it's all over. Are you okay with that?" Gary replied.

"Yeah, sure," Ash agreed.

Gary actually bought the tickets much earlier so everything will be smooth sailing. They went to the theatre in Jubilife City. Gary didn't have any specific movies in mind and he thought that whichever he choose, Ash will be happy. After all, he's always like that. He's stubborn at times but he's very easy to please.

They walked in inside the cinema and sat by the middle aisle. Of all Gary picked to watch, it was a RomCom! There were so many couples that were with them inside the cinema and this kept Ash's mind very occupied.

_What would all these people think? And why the heck did he pick this kind of movie anyway?!_

As the movie went on, Ash had already forgotten what he was thinking back then. He was laughing at some scenes and he was feeling very relaxed. Of course there's that thing with Gary but the cinema makes it a nice atmosphere for him. After all, one isn't allowed to talk in the cinemas so he feels very calm as he watched.

The movie has finally reached its climax and showed a very dramatic scene. Ash was very moved by it and so engaged in it that he suddenly jerked when he felt a cold hand touch his right hand. Fear started creeping in his mind again.

_What's happening? What's he going to do? Is he gonna make his move now? Wait – what am I thinking? What was he supposed to do? What the hell's wrong with me all of a sudden?_

His mind was on edge the whole time. His heart was racing very fast. He doesn't know what's gonna happen and he fears that Gary's planning to rape him, right there, right now inside the cinema. He was stealing glances at him to see what he's up to but as soon as Gary notices, he darts his eyes back to the screen and was pretending to laugh at the scene.

This made Gary confused at some point. On his own, he intended to hold Ash's hands to see how he feels. He was testing dangerous waters, he knows that much but he couldn't help himself. He was surprised though that when he finally held his hand, Ash didn't move or anything.

What does this mean? Does this mean that Ash is okay with all this? Does this mean that Ash, too, has developed something for him as well? However, a mere touching of hands wasn't gonna prove any of that. He knew that and he planned to go in deeper, just to see how much Ash can stand until he finally backs off.

Ash was really nervous and on edge all the time, wary if Gary had finally went loose again. But that didn't happen. All throughout the movie, Gary held his hands, and that was that.

They walked out of the theatre with Ash getting all flustered.

_What am I getting all flustered about? And what was I expecting? Sheesh... I need to calm down for a bit..._ he thought as they walked out.

Gary notices this and stopped him. Suddenly, he moved his hand and placed it on Ash's forehead. The raven-haired boy didn't know what to do at all! He was fidgeting and he lowered his head because he feels that his whole face is burning up. He doesn't want Gary to see any of this.

"W-What's the matter, Gary?" he asked.

Gary then took his hand back.

"Hm. Nothing. I thought you're sick or something. I mean, you're face is as red as a tomato."

Ash didn't know what to say. What could he say? He doesn't even understand what's going on anymore. It's as if...

"Hey Ash, snap out of it!" Gary called out.

"Huh? What?"

"You were being quiet for a minute. What's gotten into you?"

"Ah. No – nothing."

"Well, okay then. Should we grab something to eat now?"

"Sure."

Gary then took Ash's hands and led him to a restaurant. The raven-haired boy was startled by the brunette's sudden actions that he's feeling very nervous now.

Gary was leading the way and Ash couldn't keep himself from looking at him. That strong and broad back... that auburn hair... and that grip he had on his hands... they were so warm to the touch and it feels really good but at the same time, they were very strong, like chains not wanting to break loose.

Why is he thinking of Gary that way? He shouldn't be feeling anything from him. He was cured, he know that and yet... just why? Why does he find Gary very attractive all of a sudden? Then, it finally came to him.

_My medications! I forgot to take them!_

That's why he's finding Gary attractive all of a sudden. He's regressing back to his former self – the one who yearned for Gary, for his touch, for his smell, for his mere presence.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Ash was feeling all flustered now. Gary didn't mind though, because Ash said he was fine and he didn't want to pry any deeper into it.

"-sh! Hey Ash!" snapped Gary, "I've done making my order. What'll you have?"

"Uh.." he said as he shuffled the menu.

However, that isn't what's on his mind right now. All inside his head is Gary.

_Oh no, this is getting out of control. I've got to get home fast. I have to end this date fast._

"Uh... I'll just have what he's having," he told the waiter.

As they waited for the food to arrive, Ash just can't help but be cautious around Gary. Maybe nervous is more the word.

"Uh... no tricks?" he asked nervously.

Gary cocked his eyebrows in confusion.

"Tricks? What tricks? No – I won't do anything to you if that's what you're getting at. You're safe with me," he said with a smile.

Ash doesn't know if he should feel relief or he should feel depressed by what Gary said.

_I missed him so much and yet – wait, no! That's not it! It was all Gary's fault that I became like this! He conditioned me to be this way to him! Shit! I should get this thing over with! I'm turning back to – aaah..._

His thoughts further spiralled downwards when Gary took his hands once more.

"Hey Ash. Are you really okay with all this? You know... after everything I've done to you..."

Oh those emerald eyes. Ash can't take his eyes away from them. He finds that look of sorrow bittersweet. He just can't stand the way he's looking at him. He's just so cute right now that he wants to kiss him.

His thoughts suddenly broke when the food finally arrived.

_That was close! I thought I was going to kiss him for sure! Thank god!_

Gary broke his hold and started eating. Ash did as well. The food sort of cleared his mind somehow. He reminded himself that there's no way in hell he'd go back to being Gary's manservant. He just can't. He has a lot of dreams to accomplish and heck, he doesn't even feel Gary in that sort of way!

After eating, Ash stood immediately and rushed to go outside. He wasn't running, more like he was speed walking. He wants to go home as fast as he could before his condition worsens and at the same time, he doesn't want Gary to feel bad.

He just plans to say goodbye and thank him for treating him once he got out and from there, they go their separate paths. But that, however, didn't go as planned.

"Hey, Ash! Please!" Gary called out, huffing.

The moment Gary took his hands once more, another weird reaction came from him. Not from his face this time, but from down below.

_Aaah... my palms... they're all sensitive again..._

He looked at Gary who was completely dumbfounded by his actions.

"What's the rush for?" Gary asked.

"Ah... so-sorry... I've got to go the the toilet..."

"Aaah... so that's it. I thought you were running away from me. Thank god. Okay then. I'll accompany you."

"W-what?! A-accompany me?! That's not necessary!"

"Chill, Ash. I'll just wait outside. What were you thinking anyways?"

"Ah. Oh. Uh... nothing."

Ash sped off to the nearest public restroom with Gary trailing him from behind. He immediately went to one vacant cubicle and quickly unzipped his pants. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing now.

_Oh god. I'm as erect as a pine tree!_

He just looked at it for a moment, his thoughts now blurry. How could this be happening, he asked himself. However, unconsciously, his hands moved to touch his erect member.

"Mmf.." he said, as slowly sat at the toilet, stroking his dick as he muffled his voice.

He feels very pathetic as he stroked away. And has he continued to pump his dick, he only has one person in mind: Gary. Oh and how he pitied himself from thinking about him as he stroked, even trying to think it was Gary's hands that is caressing his dick right now.

He was mimicking every move that he thought Gary would make. Gary likes torturing him and he did that to himself to as he went on. He would flick the head of his penis sometimes and that gave him a sense of pleasure that he hasn't felt for years. At some point, he even began digging his nails at the head of his dick and he was moaning like crazy.

But as Ash pumped away, he didn't know that Gary was just right outside. Literally, right outside the cubicle he was in. And on his face was that cocky grin that he had ever since.

It's as if a switch had flipped inside first heard Ash's moans, calling out to him very vaguely at some point even. All of those dark desires that he kept inside locked in his mind were starting to well-up and fill him with dirty thoughts. All the things that he wanted to do with Ash back then, all of it, now back in his twisted mind.

_So Ashy-boy wanted me all this time, huh? And he was thinking of me that way!_

He just couldn't help but keep that smirk on his face and when Ash finally got out of the cubicle, he conveyed a silent whisper to his ear.

"Be mine forever, Ash."

And as those words rang inside his ears, Ash collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Gary took Ash to an old chateau he found inside Eterna Forest with him carrying the raven-haired boy on his back. He went to one of the rooms and placed Ash by a chair. He looked at Ash and he was just looking at nothing and his eyes were already out life just like that time when he hypnotized him.

"Take off your clothes, Ash, slowly. I want you to remember the shame and humiliation that you felt as your entire body is exposed to an awesome person like me," Gary commanded.

"Yes, master," Ash replied flatly.

"Yes, Ash. Just like that. You know what you've put me through when I was looking for you desperately for the last two years? I was completely broken!"

"I'm sorry, master."

"No, no. You're not supposed to feel any emotions. You only need to feel thankful that I am your master. After all, only humans need emotions. You're not a human, are you, Ash?"

"N-no, master. I'm not human."

"Good that you know, Ash. You're just my slave-dog, after all. Am I right?"

"Yes, master. I am only your slave-dog."

Gary looked at Ash, his whole body was naked as he sat on the low wooden chair with his legs parted just enough for Gary to see his erection. It looks like the training that he did to him had paid off. Now he's nothing but a lustful and sex-craved slave dog that he trained him to be.

He wants Ash to feel what he has felt all those two years when they took him away from him. He felt devastated then and that's how he wanted to Ash to feel. This time, it's a punishment for Ash.

Fully erect and naked, with precum slowly dripping from his dick and saliva escaping his mouth, Ash doesn't feel anything anymore. He still has some consciousness but all that is left is directed towards Gary. His mind is basically adrift now as his thoughts were fleeting into nothingness. The only last thoughts that he had of his own is how he regretted ever agreeing to Gary's request. But did he want it too, in the first place? After being with him, did he want it to come to this? He couldn't give an answer. After all, he had already lost his ability to think.

Gary attacked Ash. He wanted to do it slowly and painful as possible, just the way he felt the last two years.

"Don't cum until I say so."

"Y-yes, master."

He reached for his neck first, licking and biting the raven-haired boy as he gripped his cock. Ash was letting out soft moans; his hands were already gripping the sides of the small wooden chair in pleasure. Then, he worked his hands into one of Ash's nipples and were balling them up like the small little nubs that they are.

Ash was now frothing his mouth as Gary went down even further. Now, he was nibbling at Ash's nipples while playing with his dick. He knows how sensitive he made Ash's nipples so he's taking his time there. That's one of the most favourite parts he likes on the raven-haired boy's body. Those pink and soft nipples that easily get hard with just one lick.

But after all that, he still wanted Ash to experience a little bit of pain. He took Ash down to the floor, pinning his head to the ground even though he knew that the hapless boy couldn't even fight back and plunged his fat cock in his ass.

Ash looked like he was in excruciating pain as blood escaped from his ass. This just shows how rough Gary entered him and how rough he was treating him as he filled his insides.

Gary could hear subtle moans of discomfort and sobs but he doesn't care. All he wants is to break Ash even more. All the anger and frustration pent up inside him for the last two years, all of them, he's making Ash feel all of them.

The auburn-haired boy laughed almost maniacally every time a whimper escaped the raven-haired boy's lips. He thrust some more until he was finally able to come – shooting the hot and sticky semen inside his slave dog's ass like it was his own urinal.

"Okay, slave. You know what to do next."

And immediately, Ash obeyed. Even though he doesn't feel any emotion anymore since his master has taken them away from him, tears still kept escaping from his eyes. He walked down between his master's legs and carefully took up his master's fat dick slowly inside his mouth.

However, Gary has other things in mind. As soon as Ash managed to take his cock's head inside him, he immediately pushed the raven-haired boy's head, pushing his dick down the boy's throat.

Ash was deliberately gagging but he didn't care as he fucked his slave-dog's throat. After a few more minutes, he finally came and shoot his cum directly inside the boy's throat. He commanded Ash to swallow everything and the poor boy nodded, gulping everything his master had spurt out.

After drying out his balls in the boy's throat, Gary collapses in the bed, leaving Ash, who has cum escaping both his mouth and ass on the floor.

Gary looked at the sorry boy and immediately snaps back to his sane self.

"Ash! Hey Ash!" he said as he shook the boy.

But no response came from him. The raven-haired boy just stared at him blankly.

_What did I do to you, Ash? What did I do?!_

"Aaaaargh!" shouted Gary in anger.

He throws into a fit, kicking and punching everything he set his eyes on as his best friend trailed him with his blank stare, sitting upright by the walls as his muscles were already lax and his body could now only be moved at command.

He was crying like crazy and hugged Ash, sobbing at the raven-haired boy's chest. He wants Ash to know that he was truly and deeply sorry for what he had caused but it was already too late.

"I'm sorry, Ash! I'm sorry, Ash!" he kept on repeating. But no words came out of the boy.

He really felt sorry for what he'd done to him and now, he's just like a lifeless pile of meat.

The night came and he hugged him continuously, not letting go and feeling regretful for what he'd done.

As he finally calms down, he let out some words for the raven-haired boy.

"Don't forget to breath, Ash," he said in breaks of sobs.

"Yes, master."

* * *

**AN:** Okay! So this ends this novel! Thank you to those who followed it through to the end! I am terribly sorry for what I've done to Ash. Seriously. But after all, I really planned this to be a dark story so... yeah. I'm very sorry to those who loves Ash, I truly am!

Well, 'til next time. :D


End file.
